Mini Black Briefcase
by Hime Luvchubby
Summary: 'Kreet... kreet... kreet...' Bunyi suara getaran koper hitam mininya. / Sakura yang pergi menuju Konoha dari Suna untuk menghindari perjodohan dan bertemu sang Uchiha bungsu secara mengejutkan. Apakah yang akan terjadi selanjutnya? / / Bad Summary / First Fic from Me / CHAPTER 7 sudah dipublish loh :D
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : Tokoh dalam fanfiksi ini sepenuhnya milik Masashi Kishimoto-sama. (saya hanya meminjamnya) – NARUTO**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Warning : OOC (udah berusaha dibikin gak OOC, tapi susah), AU, typo's, dan banyak kekurangan lainnya.**

 **Mengandung beberapa konten yang tidak pantas dibaca anak dibawah umur (DLDR)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Mini Black Briefcase**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Summary :** **'** **Kreet... kreet... kreet...' Bunyi suara getaran koper hitam mininya. / 'Duk' "Kyaa..." teriak perempuan itu sambil menutup mata. Ia baru saja tersandung dipintu lift dan bersiap akan jatuh karena tubuhnya limbung / "Cih, bikini jelek itu. KEMBALIKAN KOPERKU !" / "RASAKAN ITU LELAKI MESUM," /**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 1**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

'Kreet... kreet... kreet...'

Bunyi suara getaran koper hitam mininya. Perempuan itu baru saja turun dari pesawat dan akan langsung pergi dari bandara itu. Dia langsung pergi membawa diri dan tentu saja koper yang menjadi barang bawaan satu-satunya dari tempatnya berasal, Suna.

Dengan pakaian formal yang masih melekat dibadannya, ia berjalan menuju taksi yang akan mengantarnya ketempat tujuannya. Perlu ditekankan, perempuan ini bukanlah seorang wisatawan dari Suna kecuali jika kalian berpikir bahwa untuk mengunjungi kota lain di negaramu dengan menggunakan koper dan pakaian formal adalah untuk liburan. Ah tidak mungkin, itu terlalu gila jika hanya ingin mengunjungi Konoha yang jaraknya hanya 3 hari 3 malam, bukan?

Lalu ia pun sampai ketempat tujuannya, sebuah hotel. Perempuan itu tentu saja menuju meja resepsionis dan setelahnya menuju lift untuk naik kelantai 4 tempat kamarnya berada. Tiba-tiba ia dikejutkan oleh pintu lift yang terbuka dan menyuguhkan pemandangan yang menyejukkan hati. Pemandangan yang membuatnya kehilangan akal sehat, ya seorang lelaki super ganteng dengan badan seksi dan rambut hitam kebiruan sungguh membekukan pikirannya hingga...

'Duk'

"Kyaa..." teriak perempuan itu sambil menutup mata. Ia baru saja tersandung dipintu lift dan bersiap akan jatuh karena tubuhnya limbung, tentu saja hal tersebut akan membuatnya malu dihadapan lelaki berparas tampan itu.

Tapi tunggu... kenapa ia tak kunjung merasakan dinginnya lantai lift? Perlahan ia buka matanya dan ternyata kedua bahunya telah ditahan oleh lengan kekar dan dengan perlahan tubuhnya telah berusaha diseimbangkan kembali oleh lelaki itu. Terlihat helaian rambut merah muda perempuan itu tersampir di jari-jari lelaki yang baru ditemuinya tersebut. Seketika itu juga perempuan itu langsung melepaskan pegangan dikedua bahunya dari tangan lelaki itu

"A-aa... Maaf, ... mm, tuan," sambil membungkuk perempuan itu meminta maaf.

"Uchiha Sasuke," jawab lelaki berwajah ganteng tersebut sambil menundukkan kepalanya sedikit membalas perempuan dihadapannya yang telah membungkuk dalam.

"O-oohh, Sakura. Umm... Uchiha Sakura," ucapnya tanpa merasa bersalah.

Tak lama terlihat lelaki itu menyeritkan keningnya dan perempuan itupun langsung sadar akan kesalahannya.

"AHH... MAAF. MAKSUD SAYA HARUNO SAKURA, UCHIHA-SAN," teriak perempuan itu frustasi. Mukanya nampak memerah sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Hn," ucap lelaki yang diketahui bernama Sasuke itu sambil menatap jam dan berbalik meninggalkan Sakura.

"Tunggu, Uchiha-san,"

"Ada apa?" tatapannya sangat kesal karena ia harus banyak membuang waktunya percuma.

"Etto, apakah koper ini milik Anda?" tanya perempuan yang bernama lengkap Uchiha Sakura –ups- Haruno Sakura maksudnya.

"Ahh," ucapnya singkat sambil berbalik badan dan mengambil kopernya yang berwarna hitam itu lalu pergi dari hadapan Sakura.

Tak lama, Sakura pun menekan tombol angka 4 di lift tersebut dan berjalan menuju ruang kamar hotelnya. Karena ia lelah, ia ingin segera mandi dan dibukanya lah koper mini hitam itu.

"Kyaa... Kemana baju-baju ku?" teriakan itu menggema di kamar hotelnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

'Uhh, kenapa aku harus bertemu dengan perempuan itu? Dia terlihat sangat gila dengan mengaku menjadi bagian dari Uchiha' pikir Sasuke frustasi. Kakinya terus melaju menuju ruang kerja dengan kopernya, ia harus cepat. Sesekali pekerja yang dilewatinya membungkuk dan memberi salam.

"Konbanwa, Uchiha-sama," ucap salah seorang pekerja di Uchiha Corporation

Sesaat kemudian ia sampai didepan ruangannya tanpa mengidahkan sekretarisnya yang terlihat ingin berbicara padanya, ia bergegas langsung membuka koper untuk mengecek data client-nya yang akan membahas kerja sama perusahaan mereka sebentar lagi.

'Sre... sree... sreetttt...'

'Uhhh kenapa koper ini sulit sekali dibuka?' rutuknya dalam hati.

'Zrasshhh'

Tak lama terbukalah koper itu, ada sebagian bikini yang melompat keluar karena terlalu banyak yang dijejalkan.

"APA-APAAN INI ?" teriak lelaki berambut hitam kebiruan itu frustasi.

Dengan cepat lelaki itu keluar ruangannya, tak lama terdengar teriakan dari sekretarisnya.

"Uchiha-san, Anda memiliki pertemuan dengan client dari Suna 5 menit lagi,"

"TAHAN MEREKA SAMPAI AKU KEMBALI KESINI !" ucap Sasuke sambil terus berlari keluar kantor dan memacu kendaraannya dengan cepat menuju hotel tadi, tempat ia bertemu dengan perempuan bersurai merah muda itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sesampainya di hotel, lelaki itu langsung bertanya kepada resepsionis dimana keberadaan Sakura. Tak perlu susah payah karena perempuan bersurai merah muda itu sangat langka.

'Dor... Dor... Dor...'

'Astaga ada apa ini? Mengapa ia menggedor pintu dengan kasar seperti itu?' batin Sakura.

Kaki Sakura pun melangkah menuju pintu, saat ia hendak membukanya, perempuan itu baru sadar kalau ia hanya mengenakan selembar handuk untuk menutupi tubuhnya. Bajunya telah basah di kamar mandi karena tak sengaja tercebur ke _bathup._

Dilema itulah yang dirasakannya, pintu itu sejak tadi tak henti-hentinya diketuk. Dengan terpaksa Sakura membuka pintu itu dan menjulurkan kepalanya keluar untuk melihat siapa yang menggedor pintunya.

'Cklekkk'

"Dimana koperku?" tanya Sasuke pada Sakura dengan alisnya terangkat sebelah, keheranan.

'To the point sekali' batin Sakura.

"Bagaimana juga dengan koperku, Uchiha-san?" jawab Sakura dengan pertanyaan.

"Dikantorku. Berikan koperku sekarang!" geram lelaki itu dengan nada mengancam.

"Ahh... aku juga sangat memerlukan isi koperku, bisakah Anda membawanya kemari? Aku akan mengembalikan kopermu setelahnya," jawab perempuan itu sambil tetap bersikap formal.

"Cih, bikini jelek itu. KEMBALIKAN KOPERKU !" ucap Uchiha bungsu itu sambil membentak perempuan yang ada didepannya.

"Eehhh, jadi kau sudah melihat isinya? DASAR MESUM... HENTAII... TOLONG... TOLONG... ADA ORANG MESUM DISINI... TOLO-," sebelum Sakura berteriak lagi, Sasuke telah menutup mulutnya dan membawa kepala Sakura dan juga dirinya kedalam kamar hotel tersebut.

Sasuke kaget bukan main ketika melihat Sakura hanya membalut tubuhnya dengan selembar handuk. Dengan tangan masih membekap mulut Sakura, ia pun langsung membuka mulutnya dan...

"Kenapa ka-," ucapannya seketika terpotong saat...

'Graupp'

"Akkhhh," pekik lelaki itu sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya yang telah digigit oleh perempuan berambut merah muda tersebut.

"RASAKAN ITU LELAKI MESUM," teriak perempuan itu sambil menunjuk wajah Sasuke yang beberapa waktu lalu membekap mulutnya.

Tangan Sasuke memerah dan terlihat bekas gigitan yang baru. Matanya melotot memancarkan kekesalannya. Tangannya terkepal menahan emosi didadanya yang membuncah, kalau saja ia tidak ingat orang dihadapannya ini adalah perempuan, sudah pasti tangannya telah bersarang dipipi kiri orang itu.

"KEMBALIKAN KOPERKU, JALANG !" geram Sasuke.

"APA MAKSUDMU, UCHIHA-SAN? KOPERMU TAKKAN KEMBALI SEBELUM KOPERKU ADA DISINI," pekik Sakura frustasi.

.

.

.

.

 **tbc**

.

.

.

.

Yosh, akhirnya ch 1 telah saya selesaikan. Mungkin ini gak sebagus yang kalian pikirkan, karena ini fic pertama saya.

Mohon berikan review dan saran untuk memperbaiki fic saya yang berantakan ini jika berkenan..

16/09/2016 ~ re-edit 17/09/2016

 **Hime Luvchubby**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : Tokoh dalam fanfiksi ini sepenuhnya milik Masashi Kishimoto-sama. (saya hanya meminjamnya) – NARUTO**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Warning : OOC (udah berusaha dibikin gak OOC, tapi susah), AU, typo's, dan banyak kekurangan lainnya.**

 **Mengandung beberapa konten yang tidak pantas dibaca anak dibawah umur (DLDR)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Mini Black Briefcase**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tangan Sasuke memerah dan terlihat bekas gigitan yang baru. Matanya melotot memancarkan kekesalannya. Tangannya terkepal menahan emosi didadanya yang membuncah, kalau saja ia tidak ingat orang dihadapannya ini adalah perempuan, sudah pasti tangannya telah bersarang dipipi kiri orang itu.

"KEMBALIKAN KOPERKU, JALANG !" geram Sasuke.

"APA MAKSUDMU, UCHIHA-SAN? KOPERMU TAKKAN KEMBALI SEBELUM KOPERKU ADA DISINI," pekik Sakura frustasi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 2**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[malam hari]**

"Aku perlu koperku sekarang! Ada rapat penting yang- " ucapan Sasuke seketika terpotong saat ada bunyi ponsel berdering. Dilihatnya sekilas nama yang tertera.

'Sekretarisku? Ada apa?' batinnya. Seketika itu otak pintar Sasuke berpikir, dianalisisnya lah kemungkinan-kemungkinan yang terjadi jika ia mengabaikan telepon dari Sekretarisnya tersebut.

'Apa jangan-jangan...' segeralah diangkatnya telepon itu, dengan cepat ia geser jarinya ke kanan dilayar ponsel pintarnya.

"Apa kau berhasil menahan mereka?" tanya Sasuke kepada orang yang telah meneleponnya.

"Maaf, Uchiha-sama. Pihak Suna sudah menunggu Anda sangat lama. Mereka pun memutuskan untuk pulang dan saya tidak bisa menahan mereka lebih lama lagi. Sepertinya mereka akan membatalkan kerja sama dengan pihak Uchiha Corp, tuan." jelas sekretarisnya, Lihat! otak pintar Uchiha bungsu itu telah berhasil menerka apa yang terjadi dikantornya sekarang. Para clientnya akan pergi sebelum ia sempat mendapatkan datanya. Dia juga tidak bisa sepenuhnya menyalahi sekretarisnya atas apa yang telah terjadi.

Dilihatnyalah perempuan berambut merah muda dihadapannya. Karenanya, kini ia mengalami kerugian besar. Sasuke pun semakin kesal saat Sakura menampakkan wajah yang sama kesal dengan dirinya.

Ditariknya pergelangan tangan Sakura. Perlahan tapi pasti, tangannya terus mencengkram pergelangan itu hingga ada pekikan yang keluar dari mulut perempuan itu...

"Uhh, apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Sakura sambil terus meringis dan berusaha menarik tangannya agar terlepas dari tangan lelaki yang terus-menerus mengekang tangannya. Tapi tetap saja gagal, karena kekuatan laki-laki memang berbeda dari perempuan.

"Karena kau ! Proyek kerja sama perusahaan ku gagal !"

"Bagaimana bisa?" tanya Sakura bingung karena tiba-tiba disalahkan.

"Koper itu. Ada data penting didalamnya," sekilas terlihat kilatan amarah di mata Sasuke yang sukses membuat Sakura yang ada dihadapannya bergidik ngeri. Satu tangan Sakura yang tadinya bebas pun kini dicengkram erat oleh Sasuke, membuat kedua pergelangan tangan Sakura nyeri akibat jari-jari Sasuke yang melingkarinya.

Tubuh Sasuke pelan-pelan mendekati tubuh Sakura, dipersempitnya jarak itu. Melihat gerakan tersebut, Sakura pun refleks memundurkan badannya menjauhi tubuh Sasuke yang terus menyudutkannya. Hingga kaki Sakura terantuk ke tepian ranjang yang membuatnya benar-benar terpojok.

Melihat hal tersebut, kini seringai nakal pun terpatri di bibir seksi milik Sasuke Uchiha tersebut.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Uchiha-san?" tanya Sakura, pelipisnya kini telah dibasahi oleh bulir-bulir keringat. Lihat ! kini ia sudah benar-benar tidak bisa lari.

"Membuatmu jera bermain-main denganku," jawab Sasuke dengan nada sensual sambil meniup pelan telinga Sakura.

Dicondongkannya lagi wajah Sasuke hingga mendekati wajah Sakura yang sukses membuatnya semerah tomat. Jarak wajah keduanya sudah semakin dekat, sontak Sakura menjauhkan wajahnya agar tak bersentuhan dengan wajah Sasuke. Tapi usahanya untuk menghindar malah jadi petaka.

"Kyaa" badannya kini sudah terlentang diatas kasur tersebut. Tanpa disadari, tubuh Sasuke kini sudah berada diatas tubuh Sakura.

"Lihat, nona. Apa kau sedang menggodaku, huh?" tanya Sasuke dengan seringai seksinya.

"Tentu tidak, Uchiha-san !" elak Sakura dengan tegas, walau terlihat wajahnya yang masih merona karena posisi mereka yang berbahaya.

"Apa? Tidak? Lalu apa ini?" tatapan Sasuke tak bisa lepas dari selembar handuk yang masih setia membalut tubuh mungilnya.

"Apa kau bodoh? Semua bajuku ada didalam koper mini hitam kesayanganku yang saat ini ada dikantormu, Uchiha-san," ujar Sakura, otaknya masih mengingat pernyataan Sasuke tentang keberadaan koper kesayangannya itu.

Mata Sasuke kini kembali diliputi emosi, buku-buku jarinya memutih akibat dari cengkraman kasarnya di pergelangan tangan mungil itu.

"Aww, sakit" ringis Sakura, tangannya sudah benar-benar lemas dan tak bisa melawan tangan yang mencengkramnya dengan kuat.

"Kau membuatku marah !" suara Sasuke terdengar berat dan hal itu membuat Sakura benar-benar takut.

Tangan Sakura pun telah disatukan dan ditahan dengan satu tangannya, sedangkan satu tangan Sasuke lainnya digunakan untuk melepas dasi yang sedari tadi sudah bertengger di lehernya. Diikatnya lah kedua tangan Sakura agar menyatu dengan kepala ranjang itu. Setelah simpul itu terasa cukup untuk menahan Sakura, Sasuke pun berbisik ke telinganya.

"Rasakanlah, nona."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[pagi hari]**

Keesokan paginya, para karyawan Uchiha Corp sudah berangkat menuju perusahaan paling besar di Konoha itu, tak terkecuali untuk pimpinan mereka.

"Ohayou, Uchiha-sama" terlihat seorang pegawai menyapa Sasuke yang merupakan pimpinan Uchiha Corporation sambil membungkuk dalam. Melihat hal itu ia menunduk kepalanya sedikit tanda bahwa ia merasa senang dihormati seperti itu.

Kaki Sasuke terus berjalan menuju ruang kerjanya dengan tegas menunjukkan kewibawaannya. Sesaat sebelum ia masuk kedalam ruangannya, terlihat sekretaris itu membungkuk dalam tepat dihadapan Sasuke yang sukses membuatnya berhenti melangkah.

"Ada apa, Yamanaka-san?"

"Maafkan saya, tuan. Karena saya gagal melaksanakan tugas dari anda kemarin," jawab sekretaris Sasuke yang diketahui bernama Yamanaka Ino. Posisinya kini sudah tidak membungkuk lagi tapi ia masih menunduk karena tak berani menatap langsung mata pimpinannya yang sangat ia yakini 'sangat marah'.

"Hn, bukan sepenuhnya salahmu,"

Lega mendengar pernyataan Sasuke bahwa Ino tidak membuatnya murka, ia pun memberanikan diri bertanya alasan atasannya itu meninggalkan proyek kerja samanya yang penting itu.

"Apa yang membuat Anda meninggalkan proyek kerja sama ini, Uchiha-san?"

"Aku kehilangan data penting yang diperlukan untuk membahas hal penting dalam kerja sama ini kemarin, jadi aku mencarinya," jawab Sasuke.

"Maaf, tuan. Kenapa tuan mengkhawatirkan data yang hilang itu? Saya memiliki copy-an data yang diperlukan untuk pertemuan dengan pihak Suna itu, tuan," ucap Yamanaka Ino sambil memperlihatkan flashdisk ditangannya.

Wajah stoic itu masih bertengger diparas tampannya, tapi hatinya telah benar-benar meledak karena kecerobohannya sendiri. Tapi bagaimana bisa data itu apa pada sekretarisnya? Setahunya flashdisk berisi data itu ada didalam koper hitam kecilnya yang sampai saat ini tidak diketahui keberadaannya.

"Bagaimana bisa flashdisk itu ada ditanganmu?" tanya Sasuke dingin.

"Bukankah anda menyuruh saya untuk mengcopy data tersebut dan memberikannya kepada Uchiha Itachi-sama? Saat itu saya langsung mengcopynya dan lupa jika Uchiha Itachi-sama sedang berada di Oto dan belum kembali ke Konoha, tuan."

Uchiha Itachi yang merupakan kakak kandung Sasuke memang berhak mengetahui proyek-proyek yang dilaksanakan dalam perusahaan itu. Tapi bagaimana bisa ia lupa kalau kakaknya masih mengurus cabang Uchiha Corp di Oto.

'Benar-benar bodoh, kenapa aku bisa melupakan Itachi-nii yang sekarang ada di Oto?' batin Sasuke.

'Astaga, setelah lupa dengan Itachi-nii, sekarang aku lupa dengan perempuan berambut pink itu' dalam hatinya, seakan sadar akan sesuatu Sasuke pun langsung kembali keluar kantor menuju mobilnya yang terparkir rapi dihalaman parkir kantornya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

'Tap... tap... tap'

Suara langkah tergesa-gesa menguar dari sepatu lelaki berambut raven tersebut. Kakinya terus melangkah menuju kamar hotel yang kemarin ia tinggalkan.

'Duakk'

Pintu itu dibuka dengan tergesa-gesa dan dibantingnya tak sengaja saat ia melepaskan gagang pintu yang terbuka dengan kasar olehnya sendiri.

Matanya terbelalak kaget saat melihat perempuan berhelai pink itu masih dengan posisi terlentang dengan kedua tangannya yang terikat. Didekatinya lah Sakura dan dilepaskannya lah ikatan dasinya yang menyatukan lengan mungil itu dengan kepala ranjang.

Dilihatnya lah pergelangan tangan mungil itu, membiru. Ikatan kencang pada tangan Sakura membuat gadis itu benar-benar lemas. Ditatapnya mata itu, terpejam lelah. Dirabanya lagi pergelangan tangan mungil itu, ada denyut nadi yang lemah dan sangat samar membuat Sasuke mendekap erat tubuh Sakura. Kenapa begitu? Ia sudah merasa sangat bersalah saat ini.

Saat ia memeluk Sakura, dirasakannya lah punggung Sakura yang begitu dingin. Bagaimana Sasuke bisa lupa? Saat ini Sakura hanya mengenakan selembar handuk untuk menutupi tubuhnya. Dilepasnya lah jas dibadan Sasuke, di pakaikannya ke tubuh Sakura yang dingin. Setelah itu dipeluknya lagi tubuh Sakura agar dapat berbagi kehangatan tubuhnya untuk Sakura.

'Hangat, mengapa ini begitu hangat? Rasanya nyaman sekali, apa yang terjadi denganku? Ahh aku ingat, tanganku diikat dengan kencang oleh Uchiha brengsek itu. Sakit sekali, perih, tapi kenapa aku juga merasakan kehangatan? Apakah aku sudah berada disurga?' batin Sakura saat matanya masih terpejam.

Perlahan Sakura membuka kedua kelopak matanya yang sangat berat itu. Ia pun mengeluarkan sebuah lenguhan kecil tapi itu dapat terdengar oleh Sasuke yang jaraknya sangat dekat dengan Sakura. Sasuke pun melepaskan dekapannya dari Sakura dengan sangat lembut seolah-olah Sakura sangat rapuh. Ditahannya kedua bahu Sakura agar dapat menopang badannya yang lemas. Dilihatnya lah ekspresi Sakura yang begitu lemah membuat hari Sasuke teriris, bagaimana bisa ia setega ini dengan perempuan yang tak sepenuhnya salah?

.

.

.

.

 **tbc**

.

.

.

.

Akhirnya chapter 2 selesai juga, saya nulisnya sambil baper loh. Sasuke udah dibikin dingin, gabanyak omong dan angkuh, tapi sepertinya malah bikin aneh fic ini ya :'v Di chapter 1 kemaren tulisan saya benar-benar berantakan dan gak enak dipandang sama sekali dan ada beberapa typo yang tidak bisa dihindari yang membuat saya mengedit ulang. Semoga hasil chapter 1 yang sudah diedit tidak terlalu mengecewakan, hehehe :v Dichapter 1 juga alurnya terkesan terlalu cepat dan di chapter 2 ini alurnya agak lambat.

 ** _Special thanks to :_**

Chiwe Sakura, ElzaMarquez, echaNM, Gue, lightflower22, Mashasi566, Aikaa-chan, dan zarachan

Karena saya masih belajar dan akan terus belajar, mohon berikan review dan saran untuk memperbaiki fic saya yang berantakan ini jika berkenan..

18/09/2016

 **Hime Luvchubby**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer : Tokoh dalam fanfiksi ini sepenuhnya milik Masashi Kishimoto-sama. (saya hanya meminjamnya) – NARUTO**

 **.**

 **.  
**

 **.**

 **Warning : OOC (udah berusaha dibikin gak OOC, tapi susah), AU, typo's, dan banyak kekurangan lainnya.**

 **Mengandung beberapa konten yang tidak pantas dibaca anak dibawah umur (DLDR)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Mini Black Briefcase**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

'Hangat, mengapa ini begitu hangat? Rasanya nyaman sekali, apa yang terjadi denganku? Ahh aku ingat, tanganku diikat dengan kencang oleh Uchiha brengsek itu. Sakit sekali, perih, tapi kenapa aku juga merasakan kehangatan? Apakah aku sudah berada disurga?' batin Sakura saat matanya masih terpejam.

Perlahan Sakura membuka kedua kelopak matanya yang sangat berat itu. Ia pun mengeluarkan sebuah lenguhan kecil tapi itu dapat terdengar oleh Sasuke yang jaraknya sangat dekat dengan Sakura. Sasuke pun melepaskan dekapannya dari Sakura dengan sangat lembut seolah-olah Sakura sangat rapuh. Ditahannya kedua bahu Sakura agar dapat menopang badannya yang lemas. Dilihatnya lah ekspresi Sakura yang begitu lemah membuat hari Sasuke teriris, bagaimana bisa ia setega ini dengan perempuan yang tak sepenuhnya salah?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 3**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Melihat lelaki brengsek yang telah mengikatnya ada dihadapannya, membuat Sakura berkeinginan untuk menelan kepala pantat ayam itu hidup-hidup. Ia berusaha melepaskan bahunya dari tangan yang telah membuatnya menderita selama satu malam itu. Tak bisa! Ia terlalu lemah bahkan untuk sekedar menggerakkan jarinya. Akhirnya ia memilih untuk berbicara.

"U-chiha-san," suaranya terdengar parau dan hampir seperti gumaman.

"Ada apa, nona?" mendengar Sakura mulai membuka suara yang tidak terlalu jelas membuatnya menajamkan indera pendengar nya.

"Aku i- ka- per- ," walaupun Sasuke sudah menajamkan telinganya, ia hanya mendengar samar-samar ucapan Sakura yang masih seperti gumaman tidak jelas.

"Ahh, mungkin kau ** _laper_**? Baiklah, aku akan membelikanmu makanan." Sebelum ia pergi, kepala Sakura telah disandarkan dikepala ranjang dengan bantal sebagai penopangnya agar posisi Sakura hampir seperti duduk. Setelah itu ia pun pergi, keluar dari kamar yang dimasukinya beberapa waktu lalu dengan tergesa-gesa.

'Aku ingin kau pergi, Uchiha-san. Tapi setelah kau pergi, kenapa aku merasa kehilangan kehangatan yang membuatku nyaman?' mata sayunya kini menatap punggung Sasuke yang semakin lama semakin menjauh.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tak lama setelah ia membeli bubur ayam, Sasuke pun kembali ke kamar hotel Sakura. Dilihatnya Sakura yang masih terdiam seolah memikirkan –melamunkan- sesuatu yang menyedihkan. Dada Sasuke kini terasa sesak –sangat sesak- melihat perempuan itu jadi semengenaskan ini .

"Aku sudah membelikanmu bubur, jadi makanlah," ucap Sasuke yang kini sudah siap menyuapi Sakura dengan sesendok bubur ditangannya.

Sakura hanya melihat Sasuke yang akan menyuapinya, ia masih ragu dengan sikap Sasuke yang telah berubah menjadi sebaik malaikat. Siapa tau Sasuke ingin membunuhnya dengan bubur sianida, kan? Sakura memang harus selalu berhati-hati saat didekatnya.

"Kenapa? Apa kau takut kuracuni?" seolah membaca pikiran Sakura, Sasuke pun memasukkan sendok itu kedalam mulutnya dan memakannya. Kemudian ia kembali menyendokkan bubur itu untuk Sakura.

Melihat hal itu Sakura pun kaget, wajahnya sudah memerah, jika ia memakan bubur yang ada disendok itu artinya ia telah melakukan 'ciuman tidak langsung' dengan lelaki berparas tampan itu, bukan? Sebelum Sasuke mengarahkan sendoknya kedepan mulut Sakura yang menutup rapat, ia berusaha menggelengkan kepalanya.

Melihat gelengan kepala Sakura yang artinya tidak mau memakan bubur yang sudah ia beli susah payah, membuat Sasuke sangat kesal.

"Aku tidak menerima penolakan!" perintah Sasuke yang sukses membuat Sakura kembali ketakutan dengan sosok yang ada dihadapannya ini. Padahal baru beberapa menit lalu ia melihatnya seperti malaikat tapi sekarang ia lebih mirip –err iblis berambut pantat ayam-. Mau tidak mau ia harus memakan suapan demi suapan yang diberikan oleh Uchiha bungsu itu.

Setelah selesai menyuapi dan memberi minum Sakura, ia pun melihat jam dan bersiap akan kembali ke kantor. Dilihatnya Sakura yang masih terlihat –err, menyedihkan karena tak memakai baju- ia pun berinisiatif untuk membawanya ikut serta dan perlahan Sasuke mendekati Sakura.

"Nona, kau akan ikut ke kantorku untuk mengambil kopermu. Jadi biarkan aku menggendongmu," ucap Sasuke yang terdengar hampir seperti perintah.

"T-tunggu, Uchiha-san,"

"Aku tidak menerima penolakan, nona,"

"B-bukan" suaranya telah terdengar lebih baik karena asupan energi tadi. Sasuke pun menyeritkan keningnya, dilihatnya Sakura menunjuk kolong tempat tidur.

"Kopermu, Uchiha-san"

"Ahhh, kau benar tapi itu sudah tidak penting. Nanti akan kusuruh orang lain untuk mengambilnya" mendengar hal itu, Sakura pun mengangguk mengerti dan membiarkan Sasuke menggendongnya menuju mobil yang akan membawa mereka menuju kantor Uchiha Corporation. Ia sudah tak bisa lagi mengelak dari lelaki yang tidak menerima penolakan tersebut.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sasuke pun keluar dari mobilnya, tapi Sakura terlihat enggan untuk keluar dari mobil dan berjalan melewati para pekerja di perusahaan Uchiha Corp. Kenapa begitu? Tentu saja karena ia tak memiliki pakaian, ia hanya mengenakan selembar handuk yang sejak semalam –err, belum diganti- dan jas Sasuke yang wanginya –sangat- memabukkan.

"Kenapa, nona?"

"Aku tidak memakai baju, Uchiha-san," terang Sakura. Ia sangat malu mengucapkan itu didepan lelaki yang baru dikenalnya selama satu malam itu.

"Kau malu, huh?" terlihat lagi seringai dibibir seksi milik lelaki berambut hitam kebiruan tersebut.

"Te-tentu saja, Uchiha-san. Ini akan benar-benar terlihat memalukan jika aku berjalan disampingmu,"

Melihat Sakura yang sejak tadi menunduk dan tidak mau turun dengan alasan malu karena tak memakai pakaian yang layak dan malu karena akan berjalan disampingnya, membuat Sasuke harus menggendongnya –lagi- ala bridal style. Sasuke terlalu muak dengan alasan-alasan logis yang dilontarkan oleh Sakura, memangnya dalam situasi ini siapa yang dapat berpikir logis, huh?

Saat mereka memasuki kantor itu, terlihat hampir seluruh pekerja yang tadinya mengerjakan pekerjaan mereka masing-masing jadi terganggu dengan pemandangan langka itu. Tentu saja mereka tau kalau pimpinannya itu –sangat- tampan, tapi bukan berarti mereka lupa juga dengan sikap dingin yang selalu ditampilkan kepada mereka.

Sakura yang melihat banyak orang yang memperhatikan mereka tentu saja merasakan malu yang luar biasa, sontak menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Sasuke yang sejak tadi masih berjalan membawa Sakura dalam gendongannya pun langsung terkikik geli melihat Sakura yang menutupi wajahnya itu. Memangnya hal itu dapat mengurangi rasa malunya, huh? Ada-ada saja.

Saat akan masuk ke ruangannya, Ino selaku sekretaris Sasuke yang baru saja membawa perempuan dalam gendongannya langsung terbelalak kaget. Bagaimana bisa pemimpin yang selama ini selalu menampilkan wajah stoic-nya didepan orang-orang bisa terkikik geli seperti tadi? Aneh memang tapi inilah kenyataannya.

Setelah sampai di ruangannya, Sasuke pun langsung menurunkan perempuan berhelai merah muda itu di sofa ruangannya. Merasa sudah diturunkan, Sakura pun membuka kedua telapak tangan yang tadinya menyembunyikan wajahnya itu. Pandangan matanya langsung menyapu ruangan kerja milik Sasuke itu, tapi saat ia melihat siluet kopernya ia langsung melongo.

"Ternyata U-uchiha-san benar-benar membukanya," wajah Sakura sudah cukup merah dan menunduk karena malu.

"Tentu saja, aku kan ingin membuka file data pentingku," elak Sasuke, seolah-olah Sakura menuduhnya sebagai lelaki mesum.

"Bolehkah aku mengambil koperku sekarang?" tanya Sakura yang masih menundukkan kepalanya.

"Tentu saja,"

Karena merasa diijinkan, ia langsung buru-buru melangkahkan kakinya menuju meja kerja Sasuke. Dipungutinya satu per satu bikini yang sebagian keluar dari kopernya dengan sangat cepat karena takut dilihat oleh Sasuke. Sakura yang sudah memisahkan pakaian yang akan digunakannya pun langsung meminta ijin pada Sasuke.

"Ummm, Uchiha-san. Dapatkah saya meminjam kamar mandinya? Saya ingin berganti pakaian,"

"Tentu saja, kamar mandi diruangan ini ada disebelah sana," ucap Sasuke sambil menunjukkan arah letak kamar mandi pada Sakura.

"Kalau begitu, saya permisi dulu," Sakura pun langsung mengambil pakaiannya dan melenggangkan kakinya menuju kamar mandi.

Tak lama setelah Sakura memasuki kamar mandi ruangan itu, tiba-tiba terdengarlah ketukan dari luar. Tanpa pikir panjang, Sasuke pun langsung berkata...

"Masuk"

Ketika Sasuke melihat orang yang mengetuk pintunya tadi masuk kedalam ruangannya, ia pun refleks menautkan kedua alisnya tanda bahwa ia bingung. Terlihat senyum Itachi mengembang yang ditujukan untuk adiknya kesayangannya.

"Ada apa, Otouto ku tersayang? Kau bingung melihatku disini, eh?"

'Cih, menjijikan sekali panggilan –sok- sayangnya itu'

"Kenapa nii-san kembali dari Oto?"

"Hahaha, aku ingin tau hasil kelanjutan dari kerja sama kita dengan Suna. Tapi sepertinya otouto ku ini sudah menyelesaikannya dengan sempurna, eh?"

Bagaikan tersambar petir, muka Sasuke yang dingin langsung berubah menjadi kaku. Ia sudah menggagalkan proyek kerja sama yang dititipkan Itachi padanya.

"Aku tidak berhasil," wajahnya masih datar.

Itachi menyeritkan keningnya, kebingungan dengan apa yang dilakukan Sasuke sampai harus meninggalkan proyek kerja sama itu dan membuatnya gagal.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, eh? Sejauh ini aku selalu tau kalau kau mampu menyelesaikan pekerjaan dengan sempurna, ceritakanlah apa yang mengganggumu" rayu Itachi. Ia tau sikap Sasuke agak aneh saat ini.

"Hn, hanya ada sedikit kesalahpahaman,"

"Maksudmu?" sudah kesekian kalinya Itachi menyeritkan kening mendengar pernyataan Sasuke yang sangat ambigu itu. Kali ini ia memang harus bersabar agar adik kesayangannya itu mau menceritakan sebab-akibat dari ketidakberhasilan proyek kerja sama itu,

Belum juga terjawab rasa penasaran Itachi, sudah ada suara pintu yang hendak terbuka sepenuhnya dari arah kamar mandi.

"Ada siapa itu? Apakah ada tamu, Sasuke?"

Belum sempat pertanyaannya itu terjawab oleh Sasuke, tiba-tiba ada seorang perempuan berambut merah muda yang sedang menyampirkan jas dan handuk dilengan kirinya. Melihat hal itu, lagi-lagi Itachi mengeluarkan pertanyaan-pertanyaannya yang jawabannya bisa menjelaskan keanaehan diruangan ini.

"Siapa itu, Sasuke?" Itachi masih menyeritkan keningnya.

"Bukan urusanmu, nii-san," Sasuke masih menampilkan wajah datar tapi bulir-bulir keringat sudah mengalir dipelipisnya, ia sudah –seperti- ketahuan memiliki 'simpanan kecil' selama ini.

"Apa ini yang membuatmu menggagalkan kerja sama dengan Suna? Apa kau terlalu sibuk dengan berbagi kehangatan dengannya? Ingatlah Sasuke, kau sudah dijodohkan dengan anak kenalan Kaa-san,"

"Mengapa kau bisa berpikir seperti itu nii-san?" wajak Sasuke sedikit berubah, kaget mendengar pertanyaan nii-san nya yang menohok hati. Ia langsung melirik ke arah Sakura, memastikan bahwa keadaan Sakura saat ini baik-baik saja.

Sakura yang ditatap oleh Sasuke langsung merasa sangat bersalah dan memilih untuk membuka mulutnya...

"Ummm, maaf Uchiha-san. Lebih baik saya pulang saja, terima kasih untuk semuanya" sambil membungkuk canggung, Sakura langsung menyampirkan jas yang ada dilengannya kekursi kebesaran ruangan itu dan membawa koper hitam kecil yang ada diatas meja itu pergi bersamanya.

Sasuke dan Itachi melihat Sakura berjalan keluar ruangan itu. Tapi sebelum Sakura sempat menyentuh gagang pintu, Sasuke pun langsung berbicara.

"Jangan bergerak dari sana, biarkan aku yang mengantarmu,"

.

.

.

.

 **tbc**

.

.

.

.

Akhirnya chapter 3 selesai, yeee *teriak gaje* Dichapter 2 kemaren ada beberapa typo yang baru bisa diubah tadi, huahuahua... Terus saya minta maaf karena udah bikin Sasuke jadi **LUPA,** ya walaupun menurut saya orang sepintar apapun pasti pernah lupa juga, kan? Hahaha :v

Maaf juga kalo feel di ch 2 ga terlalu kerasa karena Sasuke yang awalnya **jahat banget** dibikin jadi **baik banget** , hehehe :v

.

.

Sekarang **_balesan review_** dulu ya ^_^

 **zarachan :** ini udah lanjut, cepet kan? Hahaha :v login yuu *maksa* #plak

 **Ranindri** **:** Saku-chan gak di perk*sa, kok.. Maaf ya ngecewain karena gajadi lemon, hahaha :v

 **Yukihana Miyano** **:** Makasih Yuki-chan, ganyangka ada yang bilang sugoi *terharu* . Ini udah lanjut, kok.. maaf kalo ngecewain L

 **Aikaa-chan** **:** iya nih, update kilat soalnya.. 2 hari sekali, tapi kayaknya untuk chapter depan bakalan 1 minggu sekali deh :'v Sasu-chan gajahat-jahat amat, kok.. Dia kan masih mau tanggung jawab, hehehe #plak

 **HitsugayaWaifu** : panjangin lagi, ya? Ini udah panjang belom? Nambah ratusan kata doang sih *hiks* Gabisa terlalu banyak nambahinnya soalnya update kilat 2 hari sekali, jadi agak ngebut, hehehe :v

 **ElzaMarquez :** Iya ada yang janggal, kan ada typo nya kemaren, tapi sekarang udah dibenerin, kok.. hahaha :v iya login dong *maksa* #plakk

 **echaNM** **:** Hahaha :v iya, kebanyakan su'udzon sama khilafnya nih Sasu-chan. Pantengin terus ya fic gaje ini...

 **Gue** **:** Iya ada copy-annya, Sasuke jadi pelupa deh. Maaf ya Sasuke dibikin jadi lupa :'v Gaada apa-apa, kok. Sasuke langsung ninggalin Sakura gitu aja dalem kamar hotel itu, maaf ya gajadi lemon :'v

 **hanazono yuri** **:** Ini udah lanjut, thanks reviewnya :'v

 **Haruno Yumi** **:** Iya, maaf ya bikin Sasuke lupa dan malu-maluin Uchiha. Tapi lupa itu hal wajar bagi manusia kan? Maafin akuh yahhh *alay* #plak

 **Guest :** ini udah lanjut, cepet kan? Hahaha :v login yuu *maksa* #plak

 **lightflower22** **:** Hahaha :v maaf ya kalo feelnya gakerasa.

 **Kucing genduttidur** **:** Makasih udah suka *ganyangka* #plak ... Susah manjangin lagi nih, soalnya update kilat 2 hari. Tapi untuk ch depan kayaknya bakalan 1 minggu sekali. Pantengin terus ya :D

 ** _Special thanks to :_**

 **zarachan,** **Ranindri** **,** **Yukihana Miyano** **,** **Aikaa-chan** **,** **HitsugayaWaifu** **, ElzaMarquez,** **echaNM** **,** **Gue** **,** **hanazono yuri** **,** **Haruno Yumi** **, Guest,** **lightflower22** **,** **Kucing genduttidur** **dan**

 **semua silent reader yang baca fic gaje ini :'v**

Karena saya masih belajar dan akan terus belajar, mohon berikan review dan saran untuk memperbaiki fic saya yang berantakan ini jika berkenan..

20/09/2016

 **Hime Luvchubby**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer : Tokoh dalam fanfiksi ini sepenuhnya milik Masashi Kishimoto-sama. (saya hanya meminjamnya) – NARUTO**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Warning : OOC (udah berusaha dibikin gak OOC, tapi susah), AU, typo's, dan banyak kekurangan lainnya.**

 **Mengandung beberapa konten yang tidak pantas dibaca anak dibawah umur (DLDR)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Mini Black Briefcase**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Ummm, maaf Uchiha-san. Lebih baik saya pulang saja, terima kasih untuk semuanya" sambil membungkuk canggung, Sakura langsung menyampirkan jas yang ada dilengannya kekursi kebesaran ruangan itu dan membawa koper hitam kecil yang ada diatas meja itu pergi bersamanya.

Sasuke dan Itachi melihat Sakura berjalan keluar ruangan itu. Tapi sebelum Sakura sempat menyentuh gagang pintu, Sasuke pun langsung berbicara.

"Jangan bergerak dari sana, biarkan aku yang mengantarmu,"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 4**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[Sakura POV]**

'Kriieettt'

Aku membuka pintu di kamar mandi karena sudah selesai mengganti handuk ini dengan baju yang lebih layak.

Ahh, akhirnya aku dapat pulang dengan tenang setelah ini. Setidaknya pakaianku ini lebih nyaman dari pada jas dan handuk ini.

Aku pun berjalan dan ingin mengembalikan jas Sasuke. Tapi karena aku juga membawa handuk, akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk menyampirkannya dulu ditangan kiriku.

Saat terdengar ada suara, aku pun langsung mengalihkan pandangan ku ke arah asal suara.

"Siapa itu, Sasuke?" aku melihat seorang laki-laki yang wajahnya mirip Uchiha-san, tapi ada garis kerutan diagonal diantara mata dan hidungnya. Keningnya menyerit, mungkin keberadaanku memang benar-benar membuatnya bingung.

"Bukan urusanmu, nii-san," suara baritone Sasuke yang seksi mulai terdengar. Ehh, tunggu apa itu tadi? Jadi orang yang bertanya barusan itu Nii-san nya Sasuke. Ya, mereka memang mirip.

Tiba-tiba terdengar lagi suara Nii-san nya, aku masih berdiri terpaku disini, aku tidak mungkin bisa mengganggu interaksi 'kakak-adik' mereka.

"Apa ini yang membuatmu menggagalkan kerja sama dengan Suna? Apa kau terlalu sibuk dengan berbagi kehangatan dengannya? Ingatlah Sasuke, kau sudah dijodohkan dengan anak kenalan Kaa-san,"

Ia berbicara begitu sambil melihat sesuatu yang ada ditanganku. Ohh, bagaimana mungkin aku lupa? Aku sedang memegang jas Sasuke dan juga handuk, mungkin dia pikir kami habis berbuat macam-macam. Tapi, memang benar apa yang Nii-san Sasuke katakan, aku yang menggagalkan kerja sama perusahaan mereka dengan menyimpan kopernya yang berisi data penting.

Aku jadi merasa tidak pantas disini, seolah-olah akulah yang merusak semuanya. Bagaimana jika orang tuanya datang dan melihat kami disini? Mungkin aku akan disingkirkan karena dia sudah dijodohkan, aku harus pergi dari sini. Hatiku sesak, rasanya aku akan menangis. Tidak, tidak boleh, aku harus pergi sekarang. Sekali lagi aku mendengar Sasuke berbicara dengan menahan geraman.

"Mengapa kau bisa berpikir seperti itu, nii-san?" Sasuke langsung melirik ke arahku. Ditatap seperti itu makin membuatku membulatkan tekad untuk pergi, aku akan berterima kasih dulu dengannya. Aku akan keluar dari sini dengan cepat, aku tidak mau tangis ku tumpah disini.

"Ummm, maaf Uchiha-san. Lebih baik aku pulang saja, terima kasih untuk semuanya" aku pun membungkuk untuk memberi hormat. Dengan cepat aku langsung menyampirkan jas Sasuke ke kursi kerjanya dan menggeret koper mini hitamku menuju pintu keluar ruangan ini. Tapi, sebelum aku sempat menyentuh gagang pintu, Sasuke langsung berbicara...

"Jangan bergerak dari sana, biarkan aku yang mengantarmu,"

Kepalaku menggeleng cepat. "Tidak perlu Uchiha-san, saya akan kembali ke hotel sendiri. Terima kasih Uchiha-san," aku masih membelakangi mereka, tanganku masih memegang gagang pintu dan dengan perlahan membuka pintunya sebagian. Tapi saat aku akan melangkah keluar, tiba-tiba ada tangan yang mencegahku.

'Tes..'

Air mata ku sukses mengalir, bagaimana bisa dia menahanku seperti ini. Apa dia akan mengantarku dan meninggalkan nii-san nya? Air mataku sudah mengalir tapi aku tidak mungkin memperlihatkan air mataku didepan kakak beradik tersebut.

"Apa kau masih tidak mengerti? Aku tidak menerima penolakan," Sasuke pun langsung menarik tanganku dan membuatku berjalan dibelakangnya sambil menggeret koperku.

Tapi sebelum kami benar-benar keluar dari ruangan itu, ada suara nii-san Sasuke yang berteriak."Mau kemana kau, Sasuke?"

Karena mendengar itu, aku langsung berbicara pada Sasuke agar menghentikannya yang akan membawaku pergi.

"Uchiha-san, apa tidak apa-apa kau meninggalkan Nii-san mu pergi?" aku berbicara seperti itu sambil mengurangi isakkan tangisku yang hampir pecah.

"Kau terlalu banyak bicara !" Sasuke masih memegangi lenganku dan semakin mempercepat langkahnya untuk membawaku pergi dari tempat ini.

.

.

.

 **[Normal POV]**

Mereka telah berada di depan mobil, Sasuke pun berdiri menghadap Sakura, tangannya terangkat dan mulai mengusap air mata dipipi perempuan bermata emerald tersebut.

"Kau tidak perlu menangis hanya karena hal ini,"

"Ini semua salahku, aku yang membuat proyek kerja sama perusahaanmu hancur. Maafkan aku... hiks,"

"Sudahlah, lagian ini bukan salahmu," dengan tenang Sasuke menurunkan tangannya yang tadi dipakai untuk menghapus air mata Sakura diwajahnya.

"Bagaimana bisa?" Sakura pun menyeritkan kening.

"Data itu, ternyata aku punya copy-an nya. Aku hanya lupa," persetan dengan harga diri, Sasuke hanya ingin mengakui kesalahannya.

Tangan Sasuke pun mengambil koper yang ada ditangan Sakura dan gerakannya tertahan. Tapi sebenarnya, Sakura lah yang menahan kopernya agar tak diambil oleh Sasuke. Tiba-tiba Sakura pun menggelengkan kepala dan menundukkan agar menghindari tatapan tajam Uchiha Sasuke.

"Tidak Uchiha-san, aku yang minta maaf. Tapi kau tidak perlu mengantarku karena kau sudah dijodohkan dengan orang lain, aku tidak mau membuat keluargamu salah paham,"

"Apa yang kau bicarakan? Aku tidak peduli dengan perjodohan itu dan akan tetap mengantarmu!"

"Tapi-" baru saja Sakura akan berbicara panjang lebar untuk menolak kebaikan Uchiha bungsu satu ini, tapi ia malah mendapatkan pandangan mata super tajam dari mata Onyx yang membuatnya terdiam seketika.

"Masuklah," akhirnya Sakura masuk kedalam mobil dan mengantarnya kembali kehotel. Sebelum pulang, Sakura memaksa Sasuke untuk membawa kopernya. Akhirnya Sasuke pun kembali ke kantornya dengan membawa koper hitam miliknya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[Sakura POV]**

Akhirnya aku kembali ke sini, aku sudah terlalu lelah dengan semuanya. Aku sudah tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan dihadapi oleh Uchiha itu karena ku. Ah sudahlah itu semua tidak penting, aku sekarang sudah bebas. Lebih baik aku mengurus diriku sendiri ketimbang memikirkannya.

Saat akan terpejam, otakku mengingat sesuatu yang penting. Ya, aku harus mengetahui kondisi keuanganku saat ini, aku pun membuka dompet. Huh, uangku hanya cukup untuk menginap dihotel ini 2 hari lagi.

'Bagaimana ini? Sepertinya aku harus mencari kerja karena aku yakin kartu-kartu ini tak akan membantuku dalam waktu dekat.'

'Tapi bagaimana aku bisa mencari kerja kalau semua berkas ku ada dirumah? Aduh, aku sudah putus asa sekali kalau keadaannya seperti ini. Lebih baik aku menemuinya saja, semoga ia dapat membantuku.'

Aku pun melangkahkan kakiku kedepan hotel ini dan menyetop sebuah taksi. Setelah aku masuk dan menyebutkan tujuannya, taksi ini pun melaju dan memberhentikanku ditempat tujuan.

Dihadapanku ada gedung tinggi yang menjulang dengan tulisan -Uzumaki Corporation- besar di bagian depannya. Dengan yakin aku memasuki gedung ini dan akan bertemu dengan seseorang, ya seseorang yang kupercaya dapat membantuku saat ini. Aku pun bertanya dengan seseorang yang sekiranya dapat membantuku bertemu dengan orang itu di meja resepsionis.

"Maaf, apakah saya bisa bertemu dengan Uzumaki Naruto-san?"

"Apa anda telah memiliki janji dengannya?" tanyanya balik.

"Umm, tidak. Tapi saya mengenalnya, jadi bisakah saya bertemu dengannya?"

"Sebentar," ia pun mengambil gagang telepon dan memencet beberapa nomor yang menyambungkannya dengan seseorang. Tak lama ia melihat kearahku dan bertanya...

"Maaf, nama anda siapa?"

Seketika itu juga aku merasa deja vu, teringat dengan pertemuan pertamaku dengan Uchiha dan aku mengaku sebagai Uchiha Sakura, aduh aku malu sekali.

"Ummm, namaku Haruno Sakura," ucapku sambil tersenyum karena tak mengalami kesalahan untuk kedua kalinya.

"Kemudian ia kembali berbicara dengan orang ditelepon itu yang tidak ku perhatikan sehingga aku tidak tahu apa yang mereka bicarakan. Kemudian ia kembali melihat kearahku.

"Nona, Haruno. Anda dipersilahkan bertemu dengan Uzumaki-sama dilantai 3. Silahkan," Ucapnya sambil tersenyum kepadaku kemudian membungkuk. Dan aku pun juga ikut membungkuk untuk meresponnya.

Aku kembali menaiki lift, seketika itu juga aku deja vu lagi, aku pun tersenyum-senyum sendiri saat mengingatnya. Pertemuan dengan Uchiha tampan itu membuatku senang juga sedih. Perlakuannya terhadapku sangat naik-turun secara drastis, kadang jahat kadang juga baik sekali. Walaupun begitu, aku pikir dia bukan orang yang buruk juga.

Pintu lift terbuka dan aku pun berjalan menuju meja sekretaris yang aku pikir itu adalah sekretaris Naruto, Naruto adalah teman lama ku. Ia pindah dari Suna ke Konoha karena pekerjaan orang tuanya, maka dari itu aku mengenalnya sebagai teman lama. Aku pun menghampiri sekretaris itu dan bertanya...

"Dapatkah saya bertemu dengan Uzumaki Naruto-san?"

"Apakah anda yang bernama Haruno Sakura?" tanyanya kembali kepadaku. Aku heran kenapa diperusahaan ini sangat suka menjawab pertanyaan dengan pertanyaan juga.

"Ya,"

"Kalau begitu silahkan masuk kedalam, Uzumaki-sama telah menunggu anda,"

Aku pun membungkuk dan pergi menuju ruangan itu. Kubuka perlahan pintu ruangan nya sampai ada senyum lebar –tawa- dari lelaki berambut pirang tersebut.

"Naruto,"

"Sakura, kau lucu sekali," dia tertawa sambil melihatku. Aku menyeritkan kening setelah mendengarnya.

"Ada apa Naruto,"

"Kau memanggilku dengan Uzumaki Naruto-san, HAHAHA. Aku merasa seperti dihormati olehmu, padahal dulu kau sama sekali tidak pernah bersikap baik padaku. Yang kau lakukan hanyalah memukulku, HAHAHA"

Rasanya perempatan siku-siku dikeningku sudah muncul, aku sangat jengkel dengan penuturannya yang super-duper jujur itu.

"Berhentilah tertawa, Naruto. Atau aku akan benar-benar memukulmu saat ini,"

"Baiklah-baiklah, Sakura. Oh ya, ngomong-ngomong kenapa kau datang kemari?" tanya Naruto sambil berjalan dan kemudian duduk disofa depanku, padahal sebelumnya ia duduk dikursi kekuasaannya.

"Begini, Naruto. Aku ingin mencari pekerjaan," aku melihat wajahnya, ia kebingungan.

"Bukankah kau harusnya ada di Suna? Kenapa kau malah kemari dan ingin mencari pekerjaan?"

"Ummm, sebenarnya aku memang sudah bekerja di Suna. Diperusahaan ayahku 'Haruno Corporation'. Tapi ..."

"Tapi apa Sakura? Jangan membuatku penasaran,"

"Tapi sebenarnya, aku kabur dari rumah,"

Hening

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

"APAAA? KAU KABUR, SAKURA? APA YANG TERJADI?"

"Naruto, tenang dulu. Dengarkan ak-"

"Aku akan menelpon orang tuamu, tunggu sebentar,"

"JANGAN NARUTO, AKU TIDAK INGIN MEREKA TAU KEBERADAANKU," aku pun langsung menghentikan gerakan tangannya yang akan menekan nomor kontak ayahnya. Aku menggeleng dan mengambil paksa telepon Naruto.

"Kenapa, Sakura? Apa yang terjadi sampai kau pergi dari rumah?"

"Baiklah aku akan menceritakannya,"

 **[Flashback On]**

Lima hari yang lalu dipagi hari yang cerah, Sakura ada dikamarnya, tiba-tiba Kaa-san nya -Haruno Mebuki- mengetuk kamar itu dari luar.

'tuk.. tuk... tuk'

"Buka pintunya, sayang."

"Iya, Kaa-san," Sakura pun membuka pintunya dengan cepat. Kepala berambut merah muda Sakura pun menyembul keluar dari pintu.

"Ada apa Kaa-san? Apa kita akan sarapan bersama?"

"Biarkan Kaa-san mu ini masuk kekamarmu dulu karena ada yang ingin Kaa-san sampaikan padamu," Sakura pun membuka pintu kamarnya dan membiarkan Kaa-san nya masuk.

"Kaa-san, apa yang ingin dibicarakan?"

"Bagaimana pekerjaan mu sekarang?:

"Baik, seperti biasa. Kadang aku bosan karena melelahkan tapi sebentar lagi aku akan pergi ke kantor,"

"Lelah ya?" ucap Kaa-san nya perlahan.

"Iya, kadang aku berpikir untuk berhenti saja," Sakura pun menundukkan kepalanya. Ka-sannya melihat hal itu dan langsung berbicara dengan lembut.

"Kau benar ingin berhenti?"

"Apakah boleh Kaa-san? Sebenarnya aku mau bekerja di perusahaan karena Tou-san menyuruhku untuk mandiri,"

"Tentu saja, tapi ada satu syarat,"

"Syarat? Apa itu Kaa-san?" Sakura semakin keheranan karena Kaa-san nya memberikan penawaran yang aneh.

"Kamu harus menikah dengan lelaki pilihan Kaa-san dan Tou-san,"

Bagaikan tersambar petir, Sakura langsung diam dan bersiap masuk kedalam kamar mandi. Tapi sebelum sempat memegang gagang pintu kamar mandinya, suara Kaa-san nya menghentikannya.

"Bagaimana, Sakura?"

"Aku akan memikirkannya nanti, Kaa-san. Sekarang aku akan bersiap-siap kekantor dulu, jadi aku akan mandi,"

"Ummm, baiklah. Aku akan turun kebawah. Setelah mandi jangan lupa ke meja makan untuk sarapan,"

"Iyaa,"

.

.

.

Sakura pun turun dari kamarnya dan langsung menuju meja makan. Dilihatnya Tou-san dan Kaa-san nya yang sejak tadi menunggunya, ia pun langsung menduduk kan dirinya dan mengambil selembar roti yang kemudian mengolesnya dengan selai untuk makan paginya.

"Ehemm, Sakuraa," Tou-san Sakura, Haruno Kizashi yang merupakan kepala keluarga berdehem.

"Ada apa, Tou-san?"

"Aku kira kau sudah tau apa yang telah Kaa-san mu bicarakan tadi,"

"Ya,"

"Tapi sebelum itu, Tou-san akan bertanya. Apakah kau memiliki pacar?" pertanyaan Tou-san yang langsung menohok hatinya. Sejak lama Sakura tidak memiliki pacar. Ingin rasanya ia berbohong agar terhindar dari perjodohan bodoh ini, tapi apa daya? Mata Tou-san yang sudah menatap langsung ke Emerald nya membuatnya tak bisa berbohong.

"Tidak ada, Tou-san," Sakura menggeleng lemah.

"Baguslah, jadi apa keputusanmu, Sakura?" tanya Kizashi memastikan kepada putrinya lagi.

"Aku akan memikirkannya, Tou-san, aku akan berangkat kerja dulu,"

"Baiklah hati-hati," ucap ayahnya.

"Hati-hati, Sakura," ucap ibunya, Mebuki.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sampai dikantor, Sakura seperti tidak memiliki semangat hidup. Teman sekantornya pun tidak ada yang berani mengganggu Sakura yang sedang tidak mood itu.

Akhirnya ia pun pulang kerumah, tapi sebelum itu ia melihat ada mobil asing didepan rumahnya. Sakura pun memutuskan untuk sembunyi dibalik tembok pagar rumahnya. Tapi saat ada orang mendekat, ia pun semakin gugup dan masih bersembunyi dan mengawasi lelaki itu dari balik tembok.

Dalam hatinya ia berkata.

'Inikah orang yang akan dinikahkan denganku?' ia menatap nanar lelaki itu.

Setelah lelaki itu pergi, ia langsung memasuki rumahnya dan disambut senyum sumringah Kaa-san nya.

"Besok lusa kau akan bertemu orang yang akan dijodohkan denganmu, Sakura. Dia orang yang baik,"

"Aku berubah pikiran, Kaa-san. Aku tidak mau dijodohkan!" mata Sakura telah berkilat marah dan berkabut kekesalan.

"Bagaimana bisa, sayang. Keluarga kita telah menyetujui pertemuan itu, bagaimana jika bertemu dulu dengannya? Tak ada salahnya, kan?"

"Tidak, lebih baik aku pergi!" Sakura yang masih mengenakan pakaian formal kantor pun langsung mengambil koper hitam kecilnya dan menyisipkan dompet didalamnya. Ia pun keluar rumah dengan cepat dan menaiki taksi sambil tidak menghiraukan teriakan Kaa-san nya. Tanpa pikir panjang ia pun pergi ke Konoha dengan taksi menuju stasiun dan melanjutkannya dengan kereta.

 **[Flashback Off]**

"Begitu ceritanya, Naruto," ucapku dengan ekspresif setelah menyelesaikan cerita kepergian tragisku dari Suna.

"Tapi, Sakura. Aku masih tidak mengerti kenapa kau ingin kabur kesini,"

"Sudah jelas aku tidak ingin dijodohkan, Naruto," aku menatap Naruto geram karena masih tidak mengerti masalah yang sudah kuceritakan panjang lebar itu.

"Tapi, kau kan tidak memiliki kekasih. Untuk apa menolak perjodohan itu?" dia terus-terusan bertanya. Naruto ini bodoh atau apa sih?

"Kau tidak tau kan apa yang kuliat dari balik tembok rumahku?" ucapku memancing rasa penasarannya.

"Memang apa yang kau lihat, Sakura?" tanyanya sambil menatap aku kebingungan.

"Jadi sebenarnya yang kulihat itu adalah ..."

 **[Flashback On]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **tbc**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Yeay ch 4 update *tawa nista* niatnya mau dibikin update seminggu sekali tapi tangan saya gatel pengen upload, kalo masih ada typo tolong dikasih tau ya soalnya chap ini kurang edit :'v

dan jeng..jeng di chap ini terbongkarlah alasan Sakura jauh-jauh datang dari Suna ke Konoha. Hahaha :v

Aku rasa ini udah cukup puanjanggg, ya. Niatnya mau dipotong pas flashback biar semua flashbacknya chap depan aja tapi takut kependekkan, akhirnya malah dipotong pas lagi asik flashback-an, hahaha :v *deviLaugh*

.

.

Sekarang **_balesan review_** dulu ya ^_^

 **QLenka** : Waduh mini black forest, jadi pen makan yang manis-manis nih, hahaha. Ini word nya udah dipanjangin dikit, makasih review nya yahh, senpai :'v Btw, namanya dikurangin titik gagapa ya?

 **Keila** : Hahaha iya asyik, maunya sih gitu tapi... ehmm, dipertimbangkan deh.. makasih reviewnya,, senpai :'v

 **HitsugayaWaifu** : Iya ini udah update, setuju banget sampe saya kurang bahan bacaan ff SasuSaku loh *eh* Kalo ada saran ff SasuSaku yang seru PM aja ya, senpai :D Makasih reviewnya, senpai :'v

 **ElzaMarquez** : Iya ini udah lanjut, kok.. oh gitu, sabar aja ya. Yang penting review aja terus ff ini *tawa nista* #plak. Makasih reviewnya, senpai :'v

 **Aikaa-chan** : Hello too, senpai :'v bukan, kok. Sakura buka perwakilan dari Suna... hahaha saya aja ngetiknya sambil ketawa nista loh pas adegan masuk kantor pake handuk itu #plakk iya, ini udah panjang belom. Makasih reviewnya, senpai :'v

 **lightflower22** : huhuhu :v ini udah gasalah paham lagi, kan? Makasih reviewnya, senpai :'v

 **zarachan** : Iya deh gapapa.. yang penting review teru *eh* #plakk.. makasih reviewnya, senpai :'v

 **sarada15** : tihati senpai, ntar bahaya kalo senyam-senyum sendiri mulu.. hahaha maaf ya dichap ini gaada debarannya(?) #plakk .. Makasih reviewnya, senpai :'v

 **echaNM** : Iya kali, gatau neh :v #plakk.. tanda-tanda apa ya? *gapeka* ikutin ff ini terus aja yah #plakagain :v Makasih reviewnya, senpai :'v

 **Luca Marvell** : Tertarik gak ya? Ini kan pairnya Sasusaku, ya pasti tertarik lah, hahaha :v Makasih reviewnya, senpai :'v

 **Nurulita as Lita-san** : Asekkk, true senpai :'v Makasih reviewnya, senpai :'v

 **hanazono yuri** : Udah panjang belom? Makasih reviewnya, senpai :'v

 **Rein Riekho Kei** : Iyalah makanya aku suka *eh #dishannarosakura #plak Makasih reviewnya, senpai :'v

 **Azuma Sarafine** : Ini udah update? Makasih reviewnya, senpai :'v

 **sarahachi** : Ini udah diupdate, hahaha :v aku malah gayakin bakalan seru #plakk.. Makasih reviewnya, senpai :'v

 ** _Special thanks to :_**

 ** **QLenka** , Keila, ****HitsugayaWaifu** **, ElzaMarquez,** **Aikaa-chan** **,** **lightflower22** **, zarachan,** **sarada15** **,** **echaNM** **,** **Luca Marvell** **,** **Nurulita as Lita-san** **,** **hanazono yuri** **,** **Rein Riekho Kei** **, Azuma Sarafine,** **sarahachi** **dan  
**

 **semua silent reader yang baca fic gaje ini :'v**

Karena saya masih belajar dan akan terus belajar, mohon berikan review dan saran untuk memperbaiki fic saya yang berantakan ini jika berkenan..

23/09/2016

 **Hime Luvchubby**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer : Tokoh dalam fanfiksi ini sepenuhnya milik Masashi Kishimoto-sama. (saya hanya meminjamnya) – NARUTO**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Warning : OOC (udah berusaha dibikin gak OOC, tapi susah), AU, typo's, dan banyak kekurangan lainnya.**

 **Mengandung beberapa konten yang tidak pantas dibaca anak dibawah umur dan BASHING CHARA (DLDR)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Mini Black Briefcase**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Tapi, kau kan tidak memiliki kekasih. Untuk apa menolak perjodohan itu?" dia terus-terusan bertanya. Naruto ini bodoh atau apa sih?

"Kau tidak tau kan apa yang kuliat dari balik tembok rumahku?" ucapku memancing rasa penasarannya.

"Memang apa yang kau lihat, Sakura?" tanyanya sambil menatap aku kebingungan.

"Jadi sebenarnya yang kulihat itu adalah ..."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 5**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[Flashback On] [Sakura POV]**

Ragaku memang berada disini, dikantor Tou-san ku 'Haruno Corporation' tapi tidak dengan pikiranku. Hal yang membuatku tetap datang ke kantor hari ini bukanlah perkataan Tou-san melainkan keinginanku untuk tetap melajang dulu karena jika aku seolah bosan bekerja aku akan dijodohkan dengan lelaki pilihan Tou-san dan Kaa-san.

Ah hari sudah sore, aku pun memutuskan untuk pulang kerumah. Aku memutuskan untuk berjalan kaki karena jarak dari kantor menuju rumahku tidak terlalu jauh. Dan aku pun tidak ingin cepat-cepat pulang kerumah karena kejadian tadi pagi.

'TIDAKKK' aku menunduk sambil menggerak-gerakkan kepalaku kekiri dan kekanan.

Tak lama setelah aku masih menggeleng frustasi, ada telapak tangan kecil yang memegang pundakku. Kudongakkan kepalaku dan kulihat kearah sampingku, ternyata tangan mungil itu milik Hinata, sahabatku.

"Ada apa, Sakura-chan?" sebenarnya aku tak mau Hinata tau tentang masalahku dulu, jadi kuputuskan untuk menggoyangkan kepalaku pelan.

"Ceritalah, jangan biarkan dirimu frustasi dengan masalahmu." Huftt... kalau sudah begini aku jadi tidak bisa mengelak lagi dari Hinata. Akhirnya kami berdua pun berjalan beriringan.

"Baiklah... baiklah... Walaupun aku tidak sepertimu yang selalu menyembunyikan identitas kekasih dari sahabatnya sendiri, hehehe," kulihat wajahnya merona hebat. Sepertinya 'nyindir no jutsu' ku bekerja dengan baik padanya, eh?

"Sa-Sakura-chan, kenapa kau bilang begitu? Aku hanya menunggu waktu yang tepat," aku terkekeh melihatnya masih tergagap karena malu, mukanya sangat menggemaskan.

"Sebenarnya tadi pagi..." aku pun mulai menceritakan kejadian tadi pagi yang benar-benar menyebalkan.

. . .

"Jadi begitu, Hinata." Aku pun mengakhiri sesi ceritaku. Kulihat lagi Hinata yang masih disampingku.

Sekilas aku lihat dia mengangguk, "Sakura, cobalah untuk menerima permintaan orang tua mu, kita kan sudah dewasa sudah saatnya kita memiliki pasangan. Aku tau ini sulit, tapi cobalah untuk percaya kepada pilihan keduanya. Mereka pasti memilih yang terbaik dan tidak akan membiarkan sahabat merah mudaku ini bersedih, bukan?"

Aku pun tersenyum, benar kata Hinata. Mungkin aku akan mencoba untuk bertemu dengan orang yang akan dijodohkan denganku dulu, kalau aku tidak suka aku akan jujur kepada Tou-san dan Kaa-san. Aku rasa ini lebih baik daripada bersikap canggung kepada mereka seperti tadi pagi, rasanya aku seperti bukan bagian dari keluarga Haruno saja.

"Baiklah, Hinata. Terima kasih telah menyadarkanku, hampir saja aku menjadi anak durhaka," aku masih menyunggingkan senyum hingga mataku menjadi sipit.

"Tidak apa-apa, Sakura-chan. Ummm, sepertinya kita akan berpisah disini. Arah rumahku kan berbeda denganmu," Hinata menghentikan langkahnya sejenak.

"Kau benar, Hinata. Ngomong-ngomong, kau tadi dari mana, Hinata?"

"Ummm itu... ummm... aku tadi sedang memesan undangan untuk pernikahanku nanti," ucap Hinata gugup.

"APAAA? Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku kalau kau akan menikah? Kau jahat sekali, huhuhu" aku pun memasang wajah memelas dan berpura-pura mengisakkan tangisku.

"Maaf, Sakura-chan. Tapi aku sudah disuruh untuk tutup mulut olehnya, katanya untuk kejutan," dia menautkan jari telunjuknya grogi.

 **[Flashback Off]**

"SAKURAA-CHAN," ucapan Naruto menginterupsi cerita Sakura.

"Ada apa, Naruto? Aku bahkan belum menyelesaikan ceritaku," kulihat sekilas wajah Naruto memerah.

"I-Itu.. Jangan marah kepada Hinata. Dia tidak bermaksud begitu, aku yang menyuruhnya-"

"APAA? "

"Aku yang menyuruhnya tutup mulut agar bisa memberimu kejutan. Tapi aku tidak rela jika dia jadi dimarahi olehmu,"

Kupukul saja kepala rubah itu, sikapnya benar-benar menyebalkan menuduhku memarahi Hinata.

"JADI KAU CALON SUAMI HINATA, NARUTO-BAKA?"

"Tentu saja dan hei berhenti memanggilku baka, Sakura-chan,"

"Satu lagi, aku tidak memarahi Hinata, Naruto. Kau bahkan belum selesai mendengarkan aku bercerita dan sudah menyimpulkan seperti itu, pikiranmu pendek sekali," aku memijit keningku pelan, aku sudah pusing dengan kelakuan teman lama ku ini.

"Benarkah? Terima kasih, Sakura-chan. Kukira kau bersikap sama sepertiku pada Hinata,"

Perempatan siku-siku mulai bermunculan, aku hampir tidak tahan dengan sikapnya. Tapi aku sadar posisiku disini adalah 'meminta bantuan' aku menarik nafas dan menghembuskannya mengatur emosiku yang masih menggebu-gebu untuk membogemnya dikepala.

"Naruto, aku tidak mungkin memperlakukan Hinata sama seperti aku memperlakukanmu. Hinata tidak semenyebalkan itu, Naruto-baka," oke, aku tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak mengumpatnya.

"Oh ya? Baguslah kalau begitu dan kenapa kau menyebutku menyebalkan? Ahsudahlah, lanjutkan saja ceritamu, Sakura-chan," ucap Naruto.

"Karena kau terlalu banyak bicara. Jadi, setelah itu..."

 **[Flashback On] [Sakura POV]**

"Maaf, Sakura-chan. Tapi aku sudah disuruh untuk tutup mulut olehnya, katanya untuk kejutan," dia menautkan jari telunjuknya grogi.

Melihatnya begitu aku jadi tidak tahan untuk tertawa.

"HAHAHAHA, aku hanya bercanda, Hinata. Kalau aku ada diposisimu, pasti aku akan melakukan hal yang sama. Karena aku tidak ingin mengecewakan calon suamiku," aku tersenyum lagi melihat ekspresi Hinata yang plong itu.

"Terima kasih karena sudah tidak marah padaku, Sakura-chan. Sebaiknya kita segera pulang, hari sudah semakin gelap,"

"Kau benar, Hinata. Jaa ne," aku melambaikan tangan kepada Hinata.

"Jaa," dia tersenyum kepadaku dan membalas lambaian tanganku kemudian dia berjalan kearah yang berbeda dariku. Kami benar-benar terpisah saat ini.

Akhirnya aku pun pulang kerumah, tapi sebelum itu ia melihat ada mobil asing didepan rumahku. Membuatku memutuskan untuk sembunyi dibalik dinding yang menjadi pagar didepan rumahku dan mengawasi seorang lelaki yang muncul dari dalam rumah.

Lelaki itu pun mendekat, tapi tidak terlalu dekat dengan jaraknya saat ini. Karena tujuan utama lelaki itu adalah mobil mewahnya yang terparkir indah didepan rumahnya. Dia berjalan seolah aura kepercayaan dirinya menguar dari dalam tubuhnya.

'Inikah orang yang akan dinikahkan denganku?' aku menatap nanar lelaki itu. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan lelaki seperti inilah yang dipilhkan Tou-san dan Kaa-san untukku.

Dia memang bukan pria gemuk yang doyan makan ataupun pria hitam yang membuatnya lebih seperti orang Afrika nyasar di Jepang, tapi tubuhnya yang kurus dan kulitnya yang putih itulah yang menjadi masalah.

Lihatlah badannya yang terlalu tinggi dan kurus, berbeda jauh dengan tipe lelaki idamanku. Rambutnya juga hitam, aku tidak mempermasalahkan warna rambutnya seperti kebanyakan orang, tapi aku mempermasalahkan bentuknya. Ya Tuhan, bagaimana bisa dia tahan dengan bentuk rambut itu tanpa khawatir dengan nenek-nenek yang akan mengira rambutnya adalah pantat panci? Atau takut dengan balita yang bisa saja menjambaknya karena melihatnya seperti mangkok gosong yang dipakai untuk menutupi kepala botaknya?

Belum lagi pakaiannya yang sangat monoton seperti tidak ada perpaduan yang layak menandingi warna hijau lumut dipakaiannya, hanya sedikit warna jingga dikain sekitar pergelangan kaki sampai lututnya. Membuat dia terlihat seperti –errr acar-

Belum lagi alis tebalnya, mungkin panggilan yang cocok untuknya adalah 'gejimayu' –si alis tebal-

Dan apa itu tadi? Saat ia membuka pintu mobil mewahnya itu di tersenyum dengan memperlihatkan deretan gigi rapi yang sangat berkilau ketika diterpa sorot lampu didepan rumahnya dan tentu saja rambut mangkoknya.

'ARRGGGHHHH' ini benar-benar gila. Bagaimana jika ia benar-benar jadi suamiku nanti. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan anakku punya rambut mangkok berwarna soft pink yang berkilau dan memakai pakaian berwarna hijau lumut yang terkontaminasi oleh warna merah.

Lihat, aku sangat menyedihkan bukan? Aku masih disini bersembunyi dibalik tembok pagar, hingga kulihat mobil itu bergerak menjauh dari rumah ku.

Setelah lelaki itu pergi, aku memutuskan untuk langsung memasuki rumahku dan disambut senyum sumringah Kaa-san. Tiba-tiba suara ceria keluar dari mulut Kaa-san ku.

"Besok lusa kau akan bertemu orang yang akan dijodohkan denganmu, Sakura. Dia orang yang baik,"

"Aku berubah pikiran, Kaa-san. Aku tidak mau dijodohkan!" mataku telah berkilat marah dan berkabut kekesalan, aku benar-benar berpikir ini sangat konyol.

"Bagaimana bisa, sayang. Keluarga kita telah menyetujui perjodohan itu, lagian kamu juga belum punya pasangan. Tak ada salahnya, kan?" Kaa-san masih merayu ku, aku sudah memutuskan tekad untuk tidak menerima perjodohan itu. Aku juga mengabaikan ucapan Hinata tadi dan mengambil resiko untuk jadi durhaka.

"Tidak, lebih baik aku pergi!" aku yang masih mengenakan pakaian formal kantor pun langsung naik menuju kamarku dan mengambil koper hitam kecil, tidak lupa ku sisipkan dompet didalamnya. Aku pun langsung turun dan keluar rumah dengan cepat. Sampai didepan rumah, aku pun memberhentikan taksi dan menaikinya. Aku mengabaikan teriakan Kaa-san dan memutuskan untuk menahan tangisannya ditaksi. Tanpa pikir panjang aku pun memutuskan untuk pergi ke Konoha dengan taksi ini menuju stasiun dan menggunakan kereta.

Saat aku sudah berada distasiun, aku langsung membeli tiket ke Konoha. Setelah lama menunggu, akhirnya aku dapat masuk ke peron dan duduk sambil melihat pemandangan keluar melalui kaca. Sebenarnya aku tidak tega dengan Kaa-san dan Tou-san, tapi aku lebih tidak mau mengorbankan sisa hidupku untuk hidup bersama orang aneh itu.

 **[Flashback Off]**

"Ahhh, semuanya benar-benar melelahkan. Jadi, setelah aku sampai ke sini, aku menginap dihotel selama 2 hari ini, Naruto," ucapku mengakhiri cerita panjang yang membosankan ini.

"APAA? KAU SUDAH BERADA DI SINI SEJAK 2 HARI LALU? KENAPA KAU BARU MENGHUBUNGIKU SEKARANG?"

"NARUTO-BAKA, BERHENTILAH BERTERIAK. Kau bisa membuat gendang telingaku pecah," aku pun memiringkan kepalaku kekanan dan menepuk telinga kiriku seolah hal itu bisa membuat semua ucapan naruto keluar dari otakku.

"Apa-apaan itu, Sakura-chan? Tapi kenapa kau baru menghubungiku sekarang?" Naruto mengulang pertanyaannya lagi. Dia benar-benar penasaran sepertinya.

"Sudah kubilang, kan? Aku kesini untuk mencari pekerjaan. Jadi aku menunggu persediaan uangku menipis dulu,"

"Apa maksudmu, Sakura-chan? Aku tidak paham," aku menggelengkan kepalaku, melihat kebodohannya dalam masalah seperti ini.

"Tentu saja itu karena aku sudah kehabisan stock uang, Naruto. Aku tidak mau mengambil resiko dengan menggunakan kartu kreditku, itu akan memudahkan Tou-san dan Kaa-san untuk menemukanku,"

"Kenapa aku tidak berpikir sampai kesana? Kau pintar sekali, Sakura-chan,"

"Sudahlah, Naruto. Kau ingin memberiku pekerjaan atau tidak?"

"Ohh itu, tentu saja. Sudah sejak lama aku ingin mengganti sekretarisku, yang kau lihat didepan tadi hanya karyawan biasa yang merangkap jadi sekretaris. Kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkannya, Sakura-chan,"

"Terima kasih, Naruto. Entah kenapa aku jadi terharu," aku pun menyunggingkan senyum kepada Naruto.

"Apa yang membuatmu terharu, Sakura-chan?"

Perempatan siku-siku dikepalaku bertambah lagi, tidak tahukah Naruto. Bahwa dia telah benar-benar menghancurkan mood baikku?

"Tentu saja karena kau ingin membantuku, kan? Apalagi?" aku sangat marah terhadapnya.

"Membantumu? Aku kan memberimu pekerjaan, Sakura-chan. Dan apa kau tau? Menjadi sekretaris orang penting sepertiku itu sulit,"

"Baiklah.. baiklah terserahmu saja, Naruto," aku sudah pasrah dengan ocehan tidak jelas yang terus-menerus keluar dari mulutnya.

"Ummm, Sakura-chan. Apa kau hari ini sibuk?"

"Tentu saja tidak, Naruto. Memangnya ada apa?"

"Malam ini perusahaan kami akan mengadakan rapat besar dengan perusahaan paling besar di Konoha. Aku harap kau mau membantuku nanti, Sakura-chan,"

"Ohhh, boleh. Tapi, pastikan kau akan memberiku bonus tambahan untuk ini," ucapku menyeringai.

"Tak masalah untuk temanku, kau boleh beristirahat dan kembali kesini nanti malam, Sakura-chan. Tapi pastikan kau datang sebelum jam tujuh" ucapnya sambil menampilkan senyum lima jarinya.

"Terima kasih, Naruto. Aku akan kembali lagi nanti,"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[Normal POV]**

Sakura pun sudah sejak siang tadi sampai ke kamar hotelnya dan memutuskan untuk tidur siang, dia akhirnya terbangun jam 5 sore.

'Sepertinya masih ada banyak waktu sebelum rapat, aku hanya harus mandi dan bersiap-siap' inner Sakura.

Tak lama setelah itu, Sakura pun melenggangkan kakinya menuju kamar mandi dan mulai mandi. Diresapinya lah air dingin yang menyelimuti tubuhnya. Setelah selesai mandi, ia pun keluar dan mengambil baju formal didalam kopernya.

'Koper ini, mengingatkan ku lagi dengan Uchiha itu. Kurasa aku mulai gila sekarang," Sakura merasa bayangan Uchiha yang sedang memeluknya menjadikan dirinya diselimuti imajinasi liarnya.

'Tidak.. tidak.. tidak.. lebih baik aku bersiap-siap ke kantor Naruto sekarang'

Setelah dirinya merasa siap, Sakura pun kembali menaiki taksi menuju kantor Uzumaki Corporation. Setelah sampai, ia pun langsung kelantai 3 dimana ruangan Naruto berada. Saat akan membuka pintu ruangan, ia mendengar ada sayup-sayup suara orang yang sedang berbincang. Awalnya ia ragu untuk memasuki ruangan itu, tapi saat melihat jam tangannya menunjukkan pukul 6.45, Sakura pun memutuskan untuk membuka pintunya dengan sedikit membungkuk. Tiba-tiba ada suara baritone yang terasa familiar ditelinganya.

"Kau..."

"Uchiha-san..." Sakura menutup mulutnya yang terbuka lebar denngan telapak tangannya. Naruto hanya bisa terperangah melihat Sasuke dan Sakura saling berteriak.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **tbc**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Chapter 5 ini aku selesaikan dengan mood yang jelek, yeeee *plok plok plok* dan sangat pendek *dihajar*

Beberapa hari ini aku emang benar-benar menyibukkan diri buat sekolahan karena ada beberapa ulangan, ya tau sendiri kalau udah kelas XII kayak gini.

Dan udah ditambahin diwarningnya kalo ada bashing chara di chapter ini, jadi kalau gak suka yang tekan back aja.

Aku udah dapat 1 flammer yang review dichapter pertama, dan aku yakin dia belom baca ff aku yang gaje ini, horeeee *girang*

Yang penasaran sama fanfic ini, pantengin aja terus, karena aku bakalan update sekitar 1 minggu sekali sekarang.. huhuhu padahal kemaren-kemaren 3 hari sekali :'v

Buat yg bilang 'beberapa percakapan sakura dan orang tuanya terlalu padat dan sedikit formal, gak keliatan kesan keluarganya' makasih sarannya, tapi menurut aku itu wajar kok kalo kalian lagi dalam keadaan ngambek sama ortu, hehehe *pengalaman*

Dan yang iseng-iseng bilang Rock Lee juga selamat ya, tebakan kamu bener.. *cipok*

Juga buat yang kesel karena chapter kemaren dipotong dibagian yg bener-bener greget bikin gigit jari, maaf ya :'v Maaf juga karena gak bisa membalaskan rasa kesel kalian dichap ini *apa sih?*

Buat yang akunnya balik, makasih karena udah mao review lagi. Buat yang gamau dipanggil senpai juga makasih karena saya merasa di'tua'kan :v

Dan untuk yg review+fav+foll makasih banyak, mungkin saya gak bisa bales satu per satu kayak chapter kemaren tapi makasih banyak karena ada kalian yg bikin saya jadi semangat nulis lagi :*

 ** _Special thanks to :_**

 **QLenka** **(Lenka),** hater, **hanazono yuri** **,** **Asuura-chan** **,** **Vinachan** **(Yukihana Miyano),** **zarachan** **,** **Nasyaila** **,** **williewillydoo** **,** **echaNM** **,** **puma178** **,** **Luca Marvell** **,** **Aikaa-chan** **,** **sqchn** **,** **Laifa** **,** **KendallSwiftie** **,** **ElzaMarquez** **,** **Rizuki Yoshida** **,** **Guest** **,** **sarahachi** **, dan**

 **semua silent reader yang baca fic gaje ini :'v**

Karena saya masih belajar dan akan terus belajar, mohon berikan review dan saran untuk memperbaiki fic saya yang berantakan ini jika berkenan..

02/10/2016

 **Hime Luvchubby**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer : Tokoh dalam fanfiksi ini sepenuhnya milik Masashi Kishimoto-sama. (saya hanya meminjamnya) – NARUTO**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Warning : OOC (udah berusaha dibikin gak OOC, tapi susah), AU, typo's, dan banyak kekurangan lainnya.**

 **Mengandung beberapa konten yang tidak pantas dibaca anak dibawah umur (DLDR)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Mini Black Briefcase**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[Sasuke POV]**

'Sebentar lagi akan ada rapat besar dengan Uzumaki Corp, aku yakin Dobe sedang menungguku disana'. Kulihat jam tanganku sekilas, 'Ahh, pukul 06.00, rapat itu memang akan dimulai satu setengah jam lagi. Tapi lebih baik aku kesana sekarang, lagian materi untuk rapat hari ini juga sudah siap karena sudah disiapkan sebelumnya'. Akupun mengambil kunci mobilku dan langsung meluncur ke kantor Dobe.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Setelah sampai dikantor Dobe, aku pun memarkirkan mobil berwarna biru tua ku dan langsung melangkahkan kakiku menuju ruangannya dilantai 3. Aku sudah cukup sering kesini, jadi aku tidak perlu bertanya lagi pada resepsionis.

Sesekali ada karyawan yang tersenyum dan membungkuk padaku, aku hanya mengangguk kecil. Ternyata aku cukup dihormati disini, hal itu membuatku senang. Belum lagi tatapan memuja dari para pekerja wanita yang membuatku menyeringai dalam hati.

Sebelum masuk kedalam ruangannya, aku mengetuk pintu karena takut kejadian 'itu' terulang. Kejadian dimana aku langsung masuk keruangan ini dan melihat sesuatu yang benar-benar mengotori mataku.

Kejadian yang ku lihat dengan mata kepalaku sendiri. Saat itu Dobe sedang bercinta bersama seorang wanita berambut hitam panjang yang kuketahui adalah calon istrinya sendiri, Hinata. Aku mengerti bahwa mereka akan menjadi suami istri nantinya, tapi tak bisakah mereka mencari tempat yang lebih bagus dari pada harus bercinta diatas meja ruangannya sendiri? Mungkin ini konyol, tapi setelah itu aku benar-benar tak pernah ' _nyelonong'_ masuk kedalam ruangan Baka-Dobe ini.

Terdengar suara "Masuk saja, Sakura-chan," aku pun menyeritkan kening. Siapa itu Sakura-chan? Dan sepertinya aku pernah mendengar nama itu sebelumnya.

Akupun masuk dan melihat Dobe yang tengah serius dengan pekerjaannya yang tampak menggunung diatas mejanya. Karena merasa aku diam dan tak ada pergerakan, ia pun kembali berbicara.

"Duduk saja dulu, Sakura-chan. Aku masih banyak pekerjaan," aku benar-benar kebingungan dengan sikapnya yang –sok- sibuk itu sampai ia sama sekali tidak berniat melihat siapa yang ada dihadapannya ini. Tapi aku masih tidak bergeming dari pintu ruangan itu, aku akan menunggu sampai ia menyadari kalau aku bukanlah 'Sakura-chan' nya itu.

Karena Dobe tak kunjung mendengar langkah kaki yang bergerak untuk duduk di sofa sesuai instruksinya, ia pun mendongakkan kepala dan menemukanku disamping pintu ruangannya.

"TEMEEEE... kenapa kau tak bilang itu kau?" ucapnya sambil merengek, menjijikan sekali.

"Bodoh, kau saja yang 'sok' sibuk. Siapa itu Sakura **–chan**?" ucapku sambil menekankan pada suffix –chan yang menggambarkan keakrabannya dengan perempuan itu.

"Aku benar-benar sibuk, Teme. Padahal sebentar lagi kita akan rapat besar, tapi aku belum juga menyelesaikan pekerjaanku yang bertumpuk-tumpuk ini,"

"Itu karena kau selalu menunda-nunda pekerjaanmu, bodoh. Kenapa kau tak menjawab pertanyaanku barusan?"

"Pertanyaanmu yang mana, Teme?" aku bertanya malah dijawab dengan pertanyaan juga, dia ini bodoh atau apa?

"Siapa itu Sakura-chan?" aku mengulangi lagi pertanyaanku. Dobe pun manggut-manggut, aku berdecak kesal saat ia seolah-olah sedang berpikir. Padahal aku tidak yakin dengan kapasitas otaknya sendiri.

"Dia sekretaris baruku, Teme. Dirapat besar nanti dia akan mendampingiku," aku pun mengangguk dan menutup pintu, lalu aku segera mendudukan diri di sofa ruangan itu. Kulihat Dobe berdiri dan berjalan kearahku dan mendudukkan dirinya didekatku.

"Ada apa kau kemari, Teme?"

"Tentu saja rapat," ia melirik jam dinding diruangan itu, 06.40.

"Tapi kan ini masih 20 menit lagi sebelum rapat dimulai, Teme. Dan aku yakin, rapat besar kali ini pasti akan molor. Atau jangan-jangan kau merindukanku, Teme?" ucapnya sambil menyeringai yang membuatku bergidik ngeri, akhirnya kuputuskan untuk menjitak kepala pirangnya.

"Merindukanmu? Cih menjijikan. Aku hanya bosan berdiam diri dikantor karena pekerjaanku sudah beres," aku menyeringai angkuh, sindiran ku terhadap pekerjaan Dobe yang belum selesai sukses membuatnya diam.

Tak lama setelah kami berdiam, ada suara deritan pintu ruangan yang terbuka. Kami pun sontak menoleh kearah pintu yang mulai terbuka. Kulihat ada rambut merah muda yang menyembul dari balik pintu. Melihat hal tersebut, pikiranku langsung tertuju kepada perempuan yang beberapa hari silam mengganggu pikiranku.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 6**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[Normal POV]**

Sasuke yang masih menatap Sakura saat itu langsung keringat dingin. Ia tidak tau gejolak apa yang dirasakannya dalam dada, tapi ia sadar bayangan mesum telah terlintas diotaknya. Bayangan bagaimana mulusnya punggung Sakura dan bagaimana perempuan itu hanya mengenakan handuk untuk menutupi tubuhnya yang proporsional itu. Semua itu tidak ia rasakan saat menemukan gadis itu dalam keadaan menderita, tapi saat keadaannya normal seperti ini hormon laki-lakinya mengambil alih semua, ia pun mengalami ereksi atas bayangan diotaknya itu. Sasuke yang masih menahan dirinya pun refleks berteriak.

"Kau..."

"Uchiha-san..." Sakura menutup mulutnya yang terbuka lebar denngan telapak tangannya. Naruto hanya bisa terperangah melihat Sasuke dan Sakura saling berteriak.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Sasuke.

"Apa-apaan kau, Teme? Dia ini Sakura-chan, sekretaris baruku. Kau ini kasar sekali,"

"Maaf," Sasuke pun berdehem canggung, padahal keringat dingin sudah membasahi sebagian besar tubuhnya. Sepertinya AC diruangan itu tidak bekerja dengan baik.

Melihat situasi yang sangat kikuk diruangannya itu akhirnya Naruto memutuskan untuk menyuruh duduk di sofa yang berada dihadapan mereka. Dengan tersenyum kaku, Sakura pun mengangguk dan mengikuti apa kata Naruto.

"Sakura-chan, apa kau mengenal Teme? Uhh, maksudku Uchiha Sasuke ini?" ucap Naruto membuka percakapan sambil menunjuk 'Teme' yang ada disampingnya. Sedangkan orang yang merasa ditunjuk tetap tidak bergeming dan masih menatap perempuan mungil dihadapannya dengan tatapan ingin 'memakan'

"Aku juga tidak yakin, Naruto," seketika itu juga Naruto jengkel mendadak karena jawaban Sakura tidak memuaskan, sedangkan Sasuke sendiri juga berjengit mendengarnya.

"Apa-apaan itu?" ucap Sasuke kesal.

"Teme, seharusnya aku yang bilang gitu," bukannya mengerti, Sasuke malah menyeritkan keningnya lagi. Seakan paham atas ketidakjelasan dirinya, Naruto pun menjelaskan maksudnya kepada Sasuke.

"Aku yang bertanya, seharusnya aku juga yang kesal. Kenapa malah kau yang meresponnya?"

"Karena aku yang dibicarakan, bodoh,"

"Oh iya, hehehe," ucap Naruto sambil nyengir kuda kepada Sasuke dan Sakura. Sedangkan Sakura hanya bisa menunduk menghindari tatapan Sasuke, ia sudah terlalu malu dengan semua yang sudah terjadi dengan Sasuke. Akhirnya Sakura pun memutuskan untuk membuka suara.

"Tentu saja aku tidak yakin, Uchiha-san. Kita bahkan belum pernah berjabat tangan untuk saling mengenalkan diri,"

Tepat setelah mengucapkan itu, Sasuke langsung mengulurkan tangannya didepan Sakura. Melihat hal itu, Sakura hanya bisa melongo.

'Refleksnya cepat sekali, dia benar-benar sulit ditebak' pikir Sakura. Mau tidak mau, Sakura membalas jabatan tangan dari Sasuke dengan enggan. Seketika itu juga ada aliran listrik yang sangat kuat berasal dari tangan dingin yang sedikit berkeringat milik Sasuke. Dilihatnya Sasuke yang masih berdiam dengan masih menggenggam tangan Sakura sambil menatap dalam iris Emerald hijau itu.

'Tatapan menusuk macam apa itu? Seperti ingin menelanku saja,' batin Sakura. Pusaran mata kelam yang menenggelamkan siapapun dalam kabut nafsu didalamnya. Benar-benar menggairahkan, jika saja Naruto tidak berdehem kencang mungkin mereka akan berakhir di hotel terdekat.

"Uhhh, tidak kah kalian terlalu lama berjabat tangan?" ucap Naruto kikuk.

"Ahahaha, iya," Sakura pun melepaskan tangannya dan kembali menunduk. Sekilas terlihat Naruto yang mengecek jam di dinding ruangannya.

"Lima menit lagi rapat besar itu akan dimulai, bagaimana jika kita menuju keruang rapat?" ucap Naruto memecah situasi awkward disana.

"Hn,"

Melihat Sasuke bergumam, Sakura pun hanya menunduk dan mengikuti Naruto yang berjalan didepannya. Karena terus menunduk, Sakura pun melihat ada tonjolan dibalik celana Sasuke yang sedang berjalan disampingya.

'Astaga, apa yang dia pikirkan sampai tersangsang begitu?' Sakura pun meneguk liurnya, ia pun menyadari kalau pemuda berwajah tampan disampingnya ini benar-benar berbahaya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Rapat pun telah berlangsung selama hampir dua jam, dan selama itu pula perdebatan alot terjadi didalam ruangan rapat dikantor Uzumaki Corporation. Sebenarnya tanpa menghadiri rapat besar ini pun, Naruto dan Sasuke sudah berada dalam posisi aman karena kepemilikan saham yang cukup besar hampir di setiap perusahaan besar yang ada di Jepang.

Maka dari itu, tugas Sakura tidak lah berat karena ia tidak mengambil andil besar dalam rapat ini. Sesekali pandangan mata Onyx tertangkap basah sedang memperhatikan tubuh Sakura. Perempuan bersurai merah muda itu hanya dapat pasrah dan sesekali menggaruk tengkuknya risih.

Sampai rapat berakhir pun, Naruto belum beranjak dari kursi rapatnya karena masih menonton acara 'tatap-tatapan' dari Uchiha Sasuke dan Haruno Sakura yang sangat membingungkan baginya.

"Hoii Teme, mau sampai kapan kau memandangi Sakura-chan seperti itu?" ucap Naruto sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya didepan mata Sasuke. Melihat kelakuan aneh Naruto itu, Sasuke pun merasa risih sehingga ia pun berdecak.

"Ckkk, lebih baik aku pulang saja. Aku lelah," melihat hal itu pun Sakura hanya bisa memendam rasa kecewanya didalam hati karena ia menyangka lelaki berambut raven itu ingin mengenal dirinya lebih dalam. Hei, maksudnya mengenal pribadi Sakura, bukan mengenal isi dalaman Sakura, catat !

Sasuke pun beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan langsung menuju pintu untuk kembali kerumahnya, tapi sebelum itu tangan yang tadinya berada dalam sakunya pun perlahan keluar dan memegang pinggul Sakura. Sakura yang merasa kaget pun hanya menegang, tapi dengan cepat tangan Sasuke kembali masuk kedalam kantongnya.

Sakura yang merasa heran pun langsung berbalik badan untuk melihat punggung Sasuke yang menjauh, tapi tepat sebelum Sasuke keluar dari ruangannya ia sempat memberikan kedipan sebelah matanya kepada Sakura. Didalam hatinya, Sakura bersorak girang karena perilaku Sasuke barusan memperlihatkan bahwa Sasuke tertarik pada tubuhnya.

Saat Sakura hendak melihat bagaimana reaksi Naruto ketika mereka saling bertukar pandang, ia merasa ada sesuatu yang janggal di pinggangnya. Saat matanya mengarah pada tubuh bagian bawahnya sendiri, ia pun melihat potongan kertas kecil yang menyembul dibalik kantong rok formalnya. Diambilnya lah kertas itu dan ternyata isinya adalah alamat email Sasuke. Inikah keberuntungan Sakura?

Ternyata Naruto yang tadinya menatap Sakura dan Sasuke telah kembali terpaku melihat berkas-berkas yang dibahas dalam rapat besar tadi tepat saat Sasuke bilang akan pulang. Sakura pun melihat wajah Naruto terlihat frustasi bahkan melebihi orang yang akan menikah. Tunggu, bukankah Naruto memang akan menikah dengan Hinata? Ah sudahlah.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Diluar ruangan itu terdapat Sasuke yang sedang berjalan keluar dari gedung Uzumaki Corporation menuju parkiran tempat dimana mobilnya berada. Wajahnya sedari tadi selalu menyampaikan seringai-seringai yang sangat mencurigakan, mungkinkah karena ia telah berhasil meninggalkan kontak agar perempuan berambut merah muda itu menghubunginya? Entahlah.

Ia pun pergi menuju rumahnya, kediaman Uchiha. Mansion mewah dengan corak kipas merah putih sebagai simbolnya telah menjadi ciri khas.

Ketika sampai, ia sudah disambut oleh para pelayanan dirumahnya. Hingga akhirnya ia telah sampai diruang keluarga yang menyambung ke lantai atas tempat kamar tidur Sasuke. Dilihatnya semua telah berkumpul diruang keluarga tersebut. Perasaan aneh menyelimuti Sasuke karena mereka jarang sekali berkumpul diruang keluarga, paling istimewa juga hanya berkumpul di meja makan.

"Sasuke, kemarilah. Duduklah disamping kakakmu, Itachi," ibunya Sasuke dan Itachi, Mikoto memanggil Sasuke. Diliriknya lah ayahnya, Fuugaku. Sedangkan Fuugaku hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Sasuke, kau ingat dengan pertemuanmu yang gagal empat hari yang lalu?" ucap Mikoto membuka percakapan itu.

"Tentu saja, dan aku bersyukur karena dia menghilang," kata Sasuke dengan acuh.

"Ekheemm," Fuugaku berdehem kencang karena melihat ekspresi Mikoto yang murung setelah Sasuke bicara barusan.

"Maaf, Kaa-san, Tou-san. Aku benci mengakuinya, tapi aku sudah punya incaran,"

"Apa-apaan itu, Sasuke? Harusnya kau itu bersyukur karena anak gadis itu akan dijodohkan denganmu," ucap ayah Sasuke.

"Dia adalah gadis yang baik, pintar, juga punya rambut berwarna merah-..." ucapan ibu Sasuke terpotong seketika.

"Cukup, Kaa-san. Aku tidak mau dengar lagi, aku sudah punya targetku sendiri," Sasuke pun pergi kelantai atas menuju kamarnya melalui tangga. Saat Mikoto hendak mengejar Sasuke, Itachi pun langsung bangkit dari sofa diruang keluarga itu.

"Sudah, Kaa-san. Biar aku saja yang berbicara dengannya," ucap Itachi sambil meyakinkan ibu dan ayahnya.

"Baiklah, buatlah di merasa tenang. Jangan biarkan dia terbebani, Itachi," saran Mikoto pun hanya dibalas dengan anggukan singkat oleh Itachi, dan dia pun langsung melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar Sasuke.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[Sasuke POV]**

'Apa-apaan mereka itu? Ingin menjodohkanku dengan wanita berambut merah yang jalang itu huh? Cih, aku tak akan sudi menikahinya'

Tok.. tok.. tok..

"Sasuke, buka pintunya," mendengar hal itu Sasuke pun mendengus kasar. Ternyata kamar Sasuke sedari tadi tidak terkunci, dengan begitu Itachi dengan mudah masuk kedalam kamar Uchiha bungsu satu ini.

"Untuk apa kau kemari? Ingin merayuku, huh?"

"Aku kesini bukan untuk merayumu, tapi menyadarkanmu," ucap Itachi yang muak dengan sikap Sasuke yang uring-uringan seperti ini.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Tentu saja kau harus menerima perjodohan ini, bodoh. Bukankah kemarin kau menerimanya? Kenapa sekarang harus begini?"

"Kemarin aku bukan menerimanya, tapi ragu-ragu. Tapi sekarang aku sudah yakin untuk menolaknya,"

Itachi menyeritkan keningnya, "Ohh, jangan-jangan ini semua karena perempuan berambut aneh itu, hah?"

"Apa yang kau bilang itu tidak sopan, Nii-san. Mana tata krama yang selalu kau jaga didepan orang itu, huh?"

"Ahsudahlah, yang pasti kamu harus menerima perjodohan ini karena kita sudah terlanjur menyetujuinya. Kau pasti tidak mau mempermalukan Uchiha didepan orang banyak, kan?"

Sasuke pun terdiam, ia mulai bimbang dengan keputusan yang dia ambil. Memilih untuk menerima perjodohan ini atau mendapatkan Sakura yang belum pasti itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **tbc**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Fuwahhh, saya ngantuk sekali. Chapter ini saya selesaikan jam 3.09 pagi. Insom? Enggak, kok. Ini karena saya bener-bener udah ngelewatin 1 minggu dari waktu yang saya janjikan, gomen gomen. Dan ini chapter Sasuke pelupa part 2, sadar gak sih dichapter sebelumnya Sasuke itu manggil Sakura dengan sebutan 'nona' bukan Haruno atau Sakura apalagi Uchiha, hahaha :v

Chapter ini awalnya gak langsung masuk ke inti cerita dan malah ada semi-flashback dulu deh #huffttt

Sebenarnya setiap saya posting Mini Black Briefcase ini, script ceritanya saya bikin dalam 1 hari penuh. Dibuku udah ada kerangkanya, terus buat isi tiap chapter saya isi sesuai dengan mood menulis hari itu. Makanya isinya abal-abal dan berubah gini terus. Fyi, saya nulis chapter ini pas lagi dalam kondisi mesum-mesuman hahaha :v

Dan banyak yg bingung sama flashback 1 chapter kemaren, eh ralat deh 2 chapter flashback-an semua. Mungkin karena saya masih gabisa move on? :v

Terus kemaren ada yang ngasih tau tentang inner gitu makasih ya, langsung saya perbaikin loh.. hmm kalo ada typo-typoan atau kalimatnya gak masuk akal, masukin kekolom review aja, soalnya saya bener-bener gak ngecek ulang. Gomen.

Buat yang baru baca makasih senpai :D yang gak login juga makasih ya udah ninggalin review. Jarang-jarang loh ada yang mau ninggalin review kalo gak login, hehehe :v jangan takut rock lee jadi ama sakura ya HAHAHA *caps jebol*

PROMOTED :

Instagram : luvchu_bby = baru :'v

Facebook : Michiyo Hasegawa (Hime)

Line : luvchu_bby

 _ **Special thanks to :**_

 **Asuura-chan** **,** **sarahachi** **,** **zarachan** **,** **Luca Marvell** **,** **Rein Riekho Kei** **,** **Rein Cherry** **,** **Aikaa-chan** **,** **Rizuki Yoshida** **,** **Ladys can** **,** **Nasyaila** **,** **hanazono yuri** **,** **puma178** **,** **Laifa** **,** **sqchn** **,** **Yukihana Miyano** **,** **Day-99** **,** **ElzaMarquez** **,** **Olivia J** **,** **comet cherry** **,** **Adyashta adelio cetta** , dan

 **semua silent reader yang baca fic gaje ini :'v**

Karena saya masih belajar dan akan terus belajar, mohon berikan review dan saran untuk memperbaiki fic saya yang berantakan ini jika berkenan..

12/10/2016

 **Hime Luvchubby**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer : Tokoh dalam fanfiksi ini sepenuhnya milik Masashi Kishimoto-sama. (saya hanya meminjamnya) – NARUTO**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Warning : OOC (udah berusaha dibikin gak OOC, tapi susah), AU, typo's, dan banyak kekurangan lainnya.**

 **Mengandung beberapa konten yang tidak pantas dibaca anak dibawah umur (DLDR)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Mini Black Briefcase**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Ah sudahlah, yang pasti kamu harus menerima perjodohan ini karena kita sudah terlanjur menyetujuinya. Kau pasti tidak mau mempermalukan Uchiha didepan orang banyak, kan?"

Sasuke pun terdiam, ia mulai bimbang dengan keputusan yang dia ambil. Memilih untuk menerima perjodohan ini atau mendapatkan Sakura yang belum pasti itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 7**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

'Drrt... drrt... drrt...'

Suara getar notifikasi dari ponsel Sasuke cukup untuk kedua Uchiha itu mengalihkan pandangannya menuju benda persegi panjang diatas meja kecil yang terletak diatas nakas samping tempat tidurnya.

Dengan gerakan yang setara dengan kecepatan cahaya, Sasuke pun menyambar ponselnya. Dilihatnya sekilas, ternyata ada email masuk. Rasa penasaran pun muncul dari benak sang Uchiha bungsu tersebut, membuat tangannya tergerak untuk membuka email tersebut.

'Sakura Haruno ya, hmmm' raut wajahnya berubah menjadi lebih cerah dibanding ketika ia berdebat alot dengan Itachi. Nii-san Sasuke yang bingung dengan perubahan ekspresi Sasuke langsung merebut dan membaca email masuk diponsel itu.

"Dari Sakura," seketika itu juga kening Itachi berkerut heran melihat email singkat yang membuat Otoutonya terkesan tertarik itu. Itachi yang sedang lengah karena membaca nama pengirim email, membuat Sasuke bisa merebut ponsel itu dari tangannya.

"Jangan-jangan ini dari perempuan berambut aneh yang pernah kulihat dikantormu itu, huh?" Sasuke terdiam mendengar pernyataan sang Nii-san.

"Hufftt, sudah kubilang kan? Bagaimana pun kau menghindarinya, perjodohan ini harus tetap berlanjut. Kita semua sudah sepakat menyetujuinya, jadi belum ada alasan yang bisa menyelamatkanmu dari posisi ini," ucap Itachi sembari menghembuskan nafasnya berat seolah masalah ini cukup sulit untuk diselesaikan.

"Tapi, sepertinya aku sudah menemukan alasannya," Sasuke pun menyeringai dan menatap Itachi yang tengah kebingungan dihadapannya.

"Maksudmu?"

"Bukankah sudah jelas wanita itu tidak mau dijodohkan denganku? Ini sangat menguntungkanku, Nii-san,"

"Tapi setelah perempuan itu ditemukan, kalian akan dinikahkan secara resmi. Jika kau tidak tahan dengannya, kau bisa menceraikannya. Mudah bukan?" Itachi menawarkan solusi terbaik untuk sang adik, tapi sayang sepertinya saran tersebut ditolak mentah-mentah ketika Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku tidak mau ambil resiko gadis yang kusuka menjadi benci dengan statusku nanti, Duda," sang kakak yang mendengarnya pun tertawa dengan sangat keras membuat seringai kemenangan yang sedari tadi terpatri diwajah Uchiha bungsu itu luntur.

"Kenapa kau tertawa?"

"Baka! Jika dia benar-benar mencintaimu, tentu saja dia akan menerimamu kembali. Kecuali, kau yang sudah terikat jadi jatuh cinta dengan istrimu sendiri nanti,"

"Cih! Perempuan itu tidak semudah yang kau pikirkan, Nii-san. Tapi aku akan berusaha menjadikan gadisku untuk menjadi yang pertama bagiku," senyuman tipis terlihat dibibir Sasuke. Memang benar yang dia katakan, perempuan itu tidak mudah. Bahkan sang kakak hingga saat ini masih sendiri karena memikirkan sebab-akibat yang akan diterimanya ketika hidup berdampingan dengan sosok yang bernama 'perempuan'. Sepertinya keteguhan Itachi untuk tidak menikah hingga saat ini masih kuat dan menjadikan Sasuke sebagai sasaran empuk dalam perjodohan ini.

Melihat sang kakak masih berkutat dengan pikirannya sendiri membuat Sasuke beranjak menuju kamar mandi. Itachi pun tak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi, akhirnya pergi meninggalkan Sasuke sendiri dikamarnya.

Setelah lima belas menit, terlihatlah seorang pemuda dengan tetesan air yang terjatuh dari rambut ravennya. Dengan lilitan handuk putih dipinggangnya, Sasuke pun keluar dari kamar mandi dan berjalan menuju nakas untuk mengambil ponselnya yang ia letakkan tepat sebelum memasuki kamar mandi. Sepertinya ia teringat akan email dari Sakura yang belum terbalas.

Perlahan diketiknya lah balasan untuk gadis berwarna merah muda tersebut. Sepertinya ia berjanji untuk bertemu dengan perempuan itu. Lalu, Sasuke pun kembali menggunakan ponselnya untuk menelepon seseorang.

"Tolong cari data mengenai perempuan yang akan dijodohkan denganku. Aku ingin besok pagi data itu sudah siap," sepertinya Sasuke akan menghancurkan citra baik wanita merah jalang itu didepan keluarganya agar ia bisa memperjuangkan Sakura dengan bukti-bukti yang didapatnya. Setelah itu, Sasuke pun mematikan teleponnya dan berjalan menuju lemari untuk memakai piyama tidurnya. Ia pun menidurkan dirinya di kasur king size untuk melepas lelah. Terlihat senyum tipis dibibir Sasuke, tak sabar untuk memenangkan Sakura, eh?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sinar mentari yang masih mengintip-intip melalui jendela kamar sang Uchiha bungsu ini cukup untuk menyilaukan sepasang mata Onyx yang masih terpejam ditempat tidurnya. Lenguhan pelan terdengar dari bibirnya, nampaknya ia sudah tidak kuat menahan sinar mentari yang semakin lama semakin terang di matanya yang masih terpejam. Ia pun memutuskan untuk membuka mata dan terpaksa duduk untuk menghindari pancaran sinar yang sedari tadi menyorot wajahnya.

Diraihnya ponsel dari atas nakas dan terlihat jam yang menunjukkan pukul 7 pagi. Ia masih bergeming, nampaknya ia masih mengantuk tapi apa boleh buat sepertinya janji dengan perempuan berambut merah muda itu cukup untuk membuatnya menahan diri memindahkan tubuhnya ke posisi tidur yang lebih baik tanpa cahaya matahari, eh?

Ia pun beranjak dari tempat tidur setelah menaruh kembali ponselnya dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi dan membersihkan dirinya. Nampaknya hal itu menjadi solusi akan permasalahan rasa kantuknya tadi, karena kegiatan ini sangat menyegarkan.

Dan seperti biasanya setelah selesai mandi, ia akan mengeringkan tubuhnya dengan handuk dan memakai pakaian casualnya. Ya ini akhir pekan, jadi ia tidak perlu repot-repot datang ke kantor untuk bekerja. Dan sepertinya, pertemuan dengan Sakura kali ini memang benar-benar harus membuat dia menyisihkan waktunya.

Diambilnya lagi ponsel itu, dan dibukanya email kemudian menuliskan pesan yang akan menjawab rasa penasarannya jika dibalas pada sang pemilik mata hijau hutan tersebut. Dia ingin tau dimana tempat tinggal Sakura sekarang, karena terakhir kali yang dia ingat, gadis itu berada di sebuah hotel.

Dering notifikasi dari ponselnya kembali terdengar, ternyata tak perlu waktu lama untuk Sakura membalas email Sasuke. Setelah dilihat, ternyata sampai saat ini Sakura masih berada di hotel. Mengejutkan memang.

Sasuke yang sudah siap itu pun langsung turun ke lantai bawah untuk menuju garasinya dan pergi untuk menjemput Sakura. Saat kakinya sudah menginjak lantai bawah, ia belum menemukan satu pun dari anggota keluarganya. Mungkin semuanya masih terlelap dalam mimpi pikirnya. Hanya ada beberapa pelayan yang sepertinya sedang sibuk dengan kegiatan pagi mereka. Sesekali terdengar sapaan ramah dari mulut para 'maid' itu. "Ohayou, Uchiha-sama," sedangkan yang disapa hanya menganggukkan kepalanya kecil.

Saat kepalanya tak sengaja menengok ke arah dapur, ia melihat beberapa makanan tersaji untuk sarapan. Aroma yang menguar dari deretan makanan dengan berbagai macam pilihan itu cukup membuat Sasuke merasa lapar. Untung dia adalah Uchiha yang sangat pandai menjaga perilakunya, jika dia adalah Naruto mungkin saat ini sudah ada air liur yang siap menetes diujung bibirnya. Sejenak diliriknyalah jam yang terpasang ditangan dan perutnya yang keroncongan itu hanya bisa dielus pelan agar cacing didalamnya bisa berhenti mengeluarkan bunyi. Dia sadar bahwa ia sudah hampir terlambat menjemput seseorang. Ternyata akhir pekan memang waktu yang pas untuk bermalas-malasan dikasur dan bersantai dirumah dengan berbagai cemilan ketimbang berpergian, hei memangnya siapa yang memaksamu berpergian dengan Sakura, Sasuke?

'Setelah ini, aku akan mengajaknya untuk sarapan saja,' pikir Sasuke karena ia harus bergegas menemui Sakura agar sesuai dengan janji mereka.

Ia yang sudah sampai digarasi langsung memasuki mobilnya dan memacu kendaraannya menuju hotel itu dengan kecepatan sedang.

Setelah menaiki lift dan sampai di lantai 4, ia pun melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar atas nama Uchi- ups Haruno Sakura maksudnya.

Yakin dengan ingatannya beberapa hari lalu, ia pun berdehem menyiapkan mentalnya. Perlahan diketuknya pintu hingga terdengar bunyi 'Ckleek' dari dalam, sudah ditunggu sepertinya.

Ketika yang akan dijemput menampakkan batang hidungnya, ia pun terkesiap melihat Sakura yang masih memakai baju tidur. Dalam hatinya meragukan apakah Sakura benar-benar ingin pergi dengannya atau tidak, padahal ia sampai rela tak sarapan pagi ini.

"Umm, anda cepat sekali Uchiha-san. Aku kira akan membutuhkan waktu lama untuk-" belum sempat Sakura menyelesaikan kata-katanya, Sasuke sudah memotongnya.

"Cepatlah siap-siap dan biarkan aku menunggumu didalam," seketika wajah Sakura berubah menjadi cemberut dengan bibir yang sudah dimajukan sepanjang 5 cm, oke ini berlebihan. Dan dengan terpaksa, Sakura mempersilahkan si bungsu Uchiha itu masuk sambil menghentak-hentakkan kakinya keras seperti anak kecil. Sasuke yang mendengar suara hentakan itu hanya bisa tersenyum tipis, ternyata menggoda perempuan ini memang menyenangkan dan bisa menjadi agenda rutin kegemarannya nanti, eh?

Sakura yang sedari tadi mencak-mencak karena kesal langsung berlalu meninggalkan Sasuke yang berjalan didepannya menuju kamar mandi. Sasuke yang bingung dengan sikap Sakura yang masih merajuk pun hanya mendudukan diri di sofa ruangan itu sambil memeriksa gadgetnya yang bergetar. Panggilan dari Rock Lee ternyata.

"Halo,"

"Ohayou, Uchiha-sama. Data yang anda minta kemarin malam sudah saya kirimkan melalui email anda,"

"Hn, terima kasih,"

"Baiklah, tuan. Saya akan menutup teleponnya," ucap Rock Lee permisi.

"Tunggu,"

"Ada apa lagi, Uchiha-sama?" Lee pun bingung dengan majikannya tersebut.

"Jangan beritahu siapapun tentang saya yang menyuruhmu mencari informasi ini,"

"Baiklah, tuan. Saya mengerti," Rock Lee pun memutuskan sambungan teleponnya dan kembali melanjutkan tugasnya yang tertunda.

Sasuke tak ragu lagi dengan hasil kerja Rock Lee mengingat keluarganya sudah turun-temurun melayani Uchiha. Bahkan ayahnya Rock Lee yaitu Maito Guy lahir dan besar dikeluarga Uchiha sampai maut menjemputnya beserta istri dan meninggalkan Rock Lee yang kala itu sudah remaja.

Guy dan istrinya meninggal dunia saat akan menghadiri acara pemakaman keluarganya, dan dengan terpaksa mereka meninggalkan Lee yang harus sekolah karena sedang ulangan. Ternyata diperjalanan kedua orang tua Lee tersebut berakhir dengan kecelakaan dan Guy beserta istrinya pun menyusul keluarga mereka yang saat itu dimakamkan.

Sangat menyedihkan memang, tapi dengan kerendahan hati yang diberikan oleh pemimpin klan Uchiha, Fuugaku akhirnya Lee bisa menamatkan sekolahnya dan diperbolehkan untuk melanjutkan ke jenjang yang lebih tinggi. Tapi Rock Lee menolak dan lebih memilih melayani keluarga Uchiha. Karena sikap setia itulah yang membuat Sasuke tak ragu untuk membebankan tugas kepada Rock Lee tentang masalah pribadi dan keluarganya seperti ini.

Sasuke pun membuka email yang masuk dan membacanya. Air muka nya langsung terkejut sesaat setelah melihat data wanita yang akan dijodohkan dengannya. Terlihat foto wanita bersurai merah muda dengan setelan formal yang terlihat seperti SAKURA.

* * *

Nama : Haruno Sakura

Jenis Kelamin : Perempuan

Tempat Tanggal Lahir : Sunagakure, 28 Maret

Zodiak : Aries

Umur : 24 tahun

Tinggi Badan : 161 cm

Berat Badan : 45,4 kg

Golongan Darah : O

Nama Orang Tua

Ayah : Haruno Kizashi

Ibu : Haruno Mebuki

Pekerjaan : Direktur Keuangan Haruno Corporation

Anak tunggal dari keluarga Haruno pemilik perusahaan terbesar di Sunagakure, Haruno Corporation. Memiliki rambut berwarna soft pink dan mata Emerald berwarna hijau hutan, hidung mancung, kulit putih dan badan yang proporsional.

Bercita-cita menjadi dokter tapi terpaksa mengambil kuliah ekonomi untuk membantu sang ayah diperusahaan. Memiliki teman kecil bernama Uzumaki Naruto yang pindah ke Konohagakure saat SMP dan Hyuuga Hinata yang saat ini menjadi calon istri Naruto.

Seorang Tsundere yang tomboy dan keras kepala, sangat menyukai warna merah muda seperti : pohon sakura dan tentu saja rambutnya sendiri. Sangat membenci makanan pedas dan menyukai makanan man-

* * *

Sasuke yang tengah asyik membaca dikejutkan oleh Sakura yang sudah keluar dari kamar mandi. Ia sudah rapi, sepertinya alasan perempuan itu menghabiskan waktu lama dikamar mandi adalah untuk berpakaian dan merias wajahnya.

Pria bermata Onyx itu tersihir dan terkesima dengan penampilan Sakura saat ini. Make up tipis diwajahnya sangat cantik, ditambah rambutnya yang tergelung menampilkan lehernya yang jenjang. Gaun tanpa lengan diatas lutut berwarna merah muda yang sesuai dengan rambutnya menambah keindahan tubuhnya saat ini. Sepertinya, fakta bahwa Sakura adalah seorang Tsundere yang tomboy tidaklah benar. Sakura pun berjalan menuju sofa yang diduduki Sasuke dan mendudukan diri disana sehingga posisi mereka berhadapan.

"-san,"

"chiha-san,"

"Uchiha-san?" tangan Sakura melambai-lambai didepan Sasuke.

Sasuke yang merasa ada gerakan dihadapannya langsung mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata Onyx nya dan berdehem untuk menetralisir rasa canggungnya.

"Ada apa Uchiha-san?" ucap Sakura sambil memiringkan kepalanya karena bingung dengan kelakuan Sasuke yang sedari tadi diam sambil terus menatapnya. Dan ini terlihat sangat imut dimata jelaga Sasuke.

"Bolehkan aku bertanya sesuatu?" Sakura pun mengangguk.

"Apa margamu itu Haruno?" Sakura pun kaget tapi tetap menguasai dirinya dan tetap tenang padahal dalam hatinya sangat bingung karena tiba-tiba Sasuke bertanya tentang hal pribadinya.

"Umm, iya nama ku adalah Haruno Sakura. Kenapa kau masih bertanya tentang hal ini, Uchiha-san?" Sasuke pun menyeritkan keningnya.

"Saat kita berjabat tangan, kau bahkan tidak menyebutkan namamu," Sakura yang mendengarnya pun menutup mulutnya tanda bahwa ia kaget.

"Umm-"

"Mari kita berkenalan lagi, nona," ucap Sasuke sambil mengulurkan tangannya dan hal itu sukses membuat wajah Sakura bersemu merah. Dan Sakura pun menggenggam tangan Sasuke dan mereka pun kembali berjabat tangan. Ini seperti deja vu, eh?

"Perkenalkan nama saya Uchiha Sasuke. Nona harus memanggil saya dengan Sasuke!" perkataan bernada perintah itu cukup membuat Sakura terkikik geli sampai Sasuke terbatuk kecil.

"Nama saya Haruno Sakura, panggil aku Sakura," balas Sakura sambil tersenyum manis yang membuat Sasuke menampilkan rona kemerahan tipisnya.

Mereka berdua pun melepaskan tangan, tanda mereka sudah selesai berkenalan. Kemudian, Sasuke pun menunjukkan ponsel yang sedari tadi berada ditangan kirinya kepada Sakura. Perempuan bersurai merah muda itu pun langsung melongo melihat sang Uchiha bungsu ini memiliki data dirinya.

"Uchiha-sa-"

"Sasuke,"

"S-Sasu-ke. Bagaimana bisa kau memiliki ini?" ucap Sakura sambil menunjuk ponsel Sasuke.

"Apa kau tidak tau ini data siapa?"

"Tentu saja data tentangku, Uchi- umm S-Sasuke,"

"Kau salah,"

"Hah? Aku tidak mengerti,"

"Ini data calon istri ku,"

"HHHAAAAAAAAHHHHHH?" Sakura pun langsung teriak karena tak bisa menutupi keterkejutannya. Sedangkan Sasuke langsung menjentikkan jarinya ke dahi Sakura agar ia tidak teriak-teriak.

"Aww, sakit," Perempuan itu langsung mengerucutkan bibirnya lagi sambil memegang kening lebarnya.

"Kau nakal sekali, Sakura. Berusaha menghindariku, eh?" ucap Sasuke sambil menunjuk koper mini hitamnya yang terletak dibawah tempat tidur.

"Umm, etto. Sebenarnya aku tidak tahu jika pria yang dijodohkan denganku adalah Uchi- umm S-Sasuke dan orang yang kulihat saat itu adalah pria kepala mangkok. Jadi.. jadi... a-aku-" Sasuke pun langsung mengotak-atik gadgetnya seperti mencari sesuatu lalu menunnjukkan layar ponselnya itu pada Sakura.

"Maksudmu orang ini?" Sakura yang melihat ponsel Sasuke pun mengangguk dan ia merasa malu karena salah mengira seperti ini.

"Ini adalah Rock Lee, pelayan setia yang sudah dianggap keluarga kami sendiri," ucap Sasuke.

"Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud menghinanya atau membuat anda tersing-" jari telunjuk Sasuke kini sudah berada di bibir Sakura.

"Ssttt... aku mengerti jika kau hanya menginginkanku, bukan?" ujar Sasuke sembari menyeringai dan berdiri kemudian mendudukkan dirinya disamping Sakura.

Hening

"S-Sasuke, apa kau tidak lapar?" ucap Sakura memecah keheningan yang tercipta. Sasuke yang merasa heran dengan Sakura karena tahu kalau dia sudah kelaparan hanya bisa berbicara untuk menjaga gengsinya.

"Aku tidak lapar, Saku-"

'KRUYUUKK' cacing diperut Sasuke sudah berontak minta dikasih makan ternyata. Dan bunyi ini sukses membuat Sakura tertawa.

"Aku tahu kau lapar, Sasuke. Tunggu sebentar ya, aku akan memesan makanan agar bisa diantar kekamar ini," dengar rasa malu yang berlebih, Sasuke pun hanya dapat mengangguk menyetujuinya.

Makanan pun datang dan mereka menikmati sajian yang dipesan beberapa waktu lalu. Setelah selesai, kecanggungan kembali menyelimuti ruangan itu. Netra Emerald yang sedari dari mengarahkan pandangannya pada sang Onyx hanya bisa terbelalak saat merasakan tangan Sasuke memeluknya erat.

"S-Sasuke..."

"Sakura, tak sadarkah jika kau begitu indah, hmm?" ucap Sasuke sembari membenamkan kepalanya diceruk leher wanita berambut soft pink itu.

"Maksudmu apa?" ucap Sakura sambil mendorong kedua bahu Sasuke, mata mereka pun bertatapan.

"Aku mencintaimu, Sakura,"

"Aku juga menyukaimu sejak pertama kali kita bertemu, Sasuke,"

"Apa? Kau hanya menyukaiku? Akan kubuat kau mencintaiku, Sakura,"

"Hah? KYAAAA," Sasuke pun menyeringai dan membawa tubuh Sakura ke atas ranjang di kamar hotel tersebut.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **tbc**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Note anti-EYD**

Akhirnya dengan waktu selama 1 bulan lebih 1 hari, chapter ini saya selesaikan dalam 3 hari. Bikin fic ga bermutu gini aja sampe 3 hari, payah banget kan? Iya, karena dalam 3 hari itu saya cuma pegang laptop saat malam dan subuh doang karena siangnya bener-bener full. Dan saya ga mungkin begadang karena terlalu beresiko *halah*

Mohon maaf karena data diri Sakura diubah sesuai dengan keperluan fanfic ini. Seperti tempat lahir, pekerjaan, dsb.

Reader dan senpai-senpai jangan tanya chapter selanjutnya tentang apa. Menurut kalian, lebih baik ch 8 diisi dengan lemon atau lime atau adegannya di skip aja dan langsung lanjutin plotnya?

Sekarang **_balesan review_** dulu ya ^_^

 **Nasyaila** **:** Rock Lee ga ngejar Sakura, kok :D Jadi, Sasuke gak jealous ya ehehe. Makasih semangatnya ya, makasih reviewnya senpai ^_^

 **Hanazono yuri :** Ini udah, makasih reviewnya senpai ^_^

 **Blqist :** Gak, kok. Sasu tetep punya Saku, tenang aja. makasih reviewnya senpai ^_^ ini udah update. Kilat gak?

 **Rizuki Yoshida :** Makasih semangatnya, senpai. Iya, susah sih bikin cerita yang mengalir kayak air *eh #plakk. Btw, makasih reviewnya senpai ^_^

 **zarachan :** udah dilanjut nih, makasih semangat dan reviewnya senpai ^_^

 **Olivia Jaezmine :** Iya ehehe, Sasuke kan ehem-mesum-ehem banget ahahaha :v makasih semangat dan reviewnya senpai ^_^

 **Guest :** Udah kilat belum updatenya? Ch depan ya?

 **Asuka Kazumi :** Ini udah ch 7 loh ehehe. Ehem iyakali, padahal kan badan Sakura gak ngegoda banget #plakk *dichidori* ini udah next ya, makasih reviewnya senpai ^_^

 **Luca Marvell :** di ch ini udah dijelasin ya, makasih reviewnya senpai ^_^

 **Rein Riekho Kei :** Hooh, tapi sekarang udah gak bingung lagi loh #plakk Ohh, pen name nya jauh bgt ya :'v makasih reviewnya senpai ^_^

 **Laifa :** That's true. Reader-san pinter bgt sih :* makasih reviewnya senpai ^_^

 **Cherry Kanako-Ah :** Ini udah, makasih reviewnya senpai ^_^

 **Aikaa-chan :** OOC banget ya, maaf reader-san semoga di ch ini Sasu gak menggelikan deh *eh*. Ini udah update, makasih reviewnya senpai ^_^

 **puma178 :** Hahaha iya, bener bgt. Lucu kan? Genre nya ganti Humor gak ya? makasih reviewnya senpai ^_^

 **Yukihana Miyano :** Terima kasih atas koreksinya, akan diperbaiki nanti. Makasih reviewnya senpai ^_^

 **sqchn :** Siapa bilang? Gak kok, mereka udah dideketin kok sampe mau nyatu di ch depan loh *eh* #plakk ini udah update, makasih reviewnya senpai ^_^

 **YoriYoriko :** Ini udah lanjut, makasih reviewnya senpai ^_^

 **Guest(2) :** Ini udah lanjut, makasih reviewnya senpai ^_^

 **tripleS :** Ini udah lanjut dan words nya udah dibanyakin, kok. Udah kilat belum updatenya? makasih reviewnya senpai ^_^

 ** _Special thanks to :_**

 **Nasyaila, hanazono yuri, Blqist, Rizuki Yoshida, zarachan, Olivia Jaezmine, Guest, Asuka Kazumi, Luca Marvell, Rein Riekho Kei, Laifa, Cherry Kanako-Ah, Aikaa-chan, puma178, Yukihana Miyano, sqchn, YoriYoriko, Guest(2), tripleS , dan** **semua silent reader yang baca fic gaje ini :'v**

ID Line : Luvchu_bby udah gak dipakai, terima kasih.

Karena saya masih belajar dan akan terus belajar, mohon berikan review dan saran untuk memperbaiki fic saya yang berantakan ini jika berkenan..

13/11/2016

 **Hime Luvchubby**


End file.
